Sweet Ice
by SovereignxXxBrunette
Summary: 3 years after Aang saved the world, Katara and Sokka return to The Northern Water Tribe. relationships begin to grow, as alliances are broken and formed. Not over, as of July 25, 2006. Next update: August 12, 2006
1. Chapter 1: Watching

Katara walked slowly through the streets of the Northern Water Tribe, the ice city was so comforting to her after the heat of the Earth Nation. Turing a corner, she almost ran into Master Pokka. Grumbling something about insubordination, he continued on, leaving Katara to walk on her own once more. She felt the fine hairs on the back of her neck rise as she sensed someone was watching her, following her. Picking up her pace, she continued to walk through the deserted streets. Still, the feeling didn't go away. Drawing some water from the canal, she readied a whip. Taking her stance, as she hadpracticed with Master Pokka, she turned and-

"Katara! Don't magic me!" Sokka yelped, covering his face with his arms. Katara slowly lowered the whip, breathing hard from adrenalin.

"Sorry Sokka, I was just… never mind." She said, hoping she didn't sound paranoid. Sokka eyed her critically, and then took her hand, pulling her down the streets and to a bridge.

"I need some…advice."

"Yes, Prince Sokka? I am always at your assistance your majesty." She said, trying hard to keep her face straight as she saluted him. Letting out a frustrated yelp, Sokka said,

"No, I'm serious Katara."

"Sure, shoot." Katara said, turning sober at once.

"Lets say…someone I know likes a, er…noble, but she is ….um engaged?" He squeaked out the last part. Katara smirked gently and responded,

"And your 'friend' truly loves her?" He nodded.

"What should…he do?"

"I'd say challenge the betrothed, but I have a feeling I wouldn't want this _friend _to get hurt during the battle."

"Thanks for your concern Katara, but I can- tell him that right away!" He finished lamely.

"Listen Sokka, I know Princess Uray **(A/N I can't remember if that's her name) **loves you, and know one should be forced to marry. It's up to her, now Sokka. You can't force her to marry you as much as I can force Z- someone into liking me." Katara said softly, praying to all the gods that Sokka hadn't caught her slip. Apparently not, Sokka thought hard for awhile, while Katara stayed silent, gazing at her reflection in the canal below.

"Thanks, Katara." Sokka said, and then walked off leaving Katara alone once again, along with the eerie feeling of being watched.

* * *

Yes, I know, short chapter, but I have to stop writing tonight if I have to finish cleaning my room and closet-

Psychotic Self: NOOO! NOT THE CLOSET! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

So I can go 2 my friends house this whole weekend. Next chapter will be longer though. It's my life's ambition to get one chapter as long as one of RedNovember's. BTW, her stories are GREAT! I, especially love, LOVE THY ENEMY! It's awesome.


	2. Chapter 2: Intruders

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA, but if I did you'd all be at my mercy! BWAA HA AHAHHA AHHA -AGH! qwaughwheezes for breath

* * *

Katara walked wearily up to her room, eyes darting at every flicker of movement cast by torchlight. Sighing and convincing herself she was going paranoid, Katara opened the door to her room. Something clattered inside and she stifled a startled scream (**A/n try saying that 5x fast) **peering cautiously inside, her eyes met nothing but darkness. She strained to hear anything that might give away who or what might be in there. Nothing. Sighing softly, Katara walked slowly into her room, bringing a torch with her. The fire illuminated her unmade bed and a bit of her desk. The desk had a hollow in it, and something glittered from within. Stepping forward tiredly, Katara looked closer. Eyes. Dark red eyes glinting from the light of flame. Shivering, Katara let out an ear splitting scream. The creature narrowed its blood eyes and leaped for her. Katara stumbled backwards, tripping over a chair and hitting her head on the corner of her bed. As she struggled to hold consciousness, she saw the dying light cast one last beam at the eyes that forever captured it in its glinting blood-fevered eyes.

* * *

"Katara, wake up." Sokka begged tiredly. Having wakened up to his sister's scream and barged in on her unconscious body placed gently on her bed raised suspicions. First off, who would knock hr out, and then tuck her in bed? Unless someone else was in the room. Maybe all of this had a connection to Katara's tenseness. Sighing, Sokka opened the door as someone knocked. Master Paku and Princess Yue stood in the doorway with concerned looks on their proud faces. Sokka blanched as he saw Yue. The one time he'd seen her was when Katara was out-cold, unable to help her distressed brother. Sokka controlled his quivering stomach and led them to his sister.

"When do you think she was attacked?" Master Paku asked all business.

"Around mid-night. I saw her walking outside around eleven and talked to her for awhile, then left. She wasn't here when I came to see if she got home okay, so I left the door unlocked. I woke up to her scream, and saw her unconscious on her bed. Signs show that she hit her head on her bed. See that blood?" Sokka asked, gesturing to the corner of the bead Katara had hit her forehead. He shook his own head and asked, "Why would someone attack her, and then tuck her in? Also, the door was unlocked when I checked, but her window was open. They clearly didn't want to be seen, to go to the lengths of climbing down an ice wall. Also what makes the matter even more interesting, is why would anyone go through all that just to knock her out?"

"Nice observations Sokka, but you're overlooking something." The commander of chiefs walked in the room, inspecting everything.

"There must have been two people here, one to attack her, and one to protect her." Princess Yue said suddenly. Everyone looked at her quizzically. She pointed to the corner of the room where they hadn't paid any attention. There where signs of a scuffle, scorch marks and claw marks all over the wall. Also intertwined with the deadly art was blood. Too, much to be from Katara, but there was blood. Sokka rapidly walked to the wall and touched the scorch marks. Still warm. Swearing loudly, Sokka turned around and pelted to the window. Leaning out, he studied the wall the intruder would've had to climb. There were smooth indentions, as if someone had melted the ice to make hand-holds. Letting out a stream of curses, Sokka whirled around to see everyone staring at him.

"Fire benders." Sokka said grimly. Princess Yue wrung her hands, while Master Paku watched Katara soberly and thoughtfully. She and Sokka would've been his grandchildren if their Gran-Gran hadn't ran away when she found out about their arranged marriage. Letting out a grumble the commander, Lord Saku, turned on his heal and barked for his son, Tamal, to come in. At age nine-teen, he was a muscular young man. With striking teal eyes and jet black hair that flashed electric blue when it caught light, he was quite the ladies man. His was hair currently fashioned into a horsetail on top his clear, tanned head. Flipping a comma of loose hair out of his face, he looked at his father with fierce eyes. He had his dad's chiseled features, adding him a rugged, sensitive look that made almost every girl swoon. When Sokka first met him, he could have sworn he was Zuko's twin, not by physical appearance, but by their matching temper.

"Yes, Father?" He asked in his usual drawl. When his temper flared, his voice was much sharper. Possibly as sharp as a knife in one form or another.

"You will guard Miss Katara with your life, do not, I repeat, do not let anything harm her." As Sokka was about to protest, the commander went on, "Never let her out of your sight, unless of course, she is to do personal stuff including; using the latrine, bathing, chang-"

"Yes, Father. I know what personal stuff includes, Father." He said quietly, looking at his new charge with something akin to interest. Sokka was about to retort again when his sister groggily woke up. Rushing to her side, he watched her open her eyes and heard a gasp come from Tamal's cool demeanor. Katara's eyes were one of the many things that has captured her suitors' hearts in the past. Cobalt blue, flecked with silver, she could pierce anybody's soul, cow even the bravest of knights when angered. She was blessed with long, silky, chocolate brown hair and the tan skin of their tribe. Also inheriting their mother's and grand-mother's bending ability, she was the ideal spouse for men his age.

"Katara, do you remember anything that happened last night?" Sokka asked urgently, but her eyes weren't on him, they were fixed confusedly on a sapphire ring around her finger.

* * *

A/N: the ring on her finger is a solid ring of sapphire, like somone just took a hunk of the blue stone and cut a smooth ring out of it. More details next chappie. How'd you like Tamal? 


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicion and Saviors

Disclaimer: don't own ATLA

* * *

"Katara, are you sure you don't remember anything?" Sokka asked urgently.

"Did I say I didn't remember anything?" Katara snapped. Rising up on her elbows, she spotted Tamal, Princess Yue, Lord Saku, and Master Paku gathered around her bed. Blushing under their scrutiny, she felt her head for any damage.

"Well….aren't you going to tell us?" Lord Saku asked impatiently.

"Hey! You're going to treat my sister with respect, Saku!" Sokka roared, causing Katara to flinch.

"It's alright, Sokka." She paused and glanced at the ring on her finger. Slipping it off, she looked on the inside of it. Katara gasped inaudibly. There, engraved on the ring, was flowing script that spelled, 'you have my heart.' Katara continued to stare incredulously at the ring until she heard Sokka saying her name.

"Katara! Hello, earth to Katara!" Sokka said, waving a hand in front of her face. Snapping her gaze on him, she slipped the ring on once more.

"Well, all I remember is walking into the room and seeing something…. I just can't remember what." Katara said through clenched teeth as she concentrated on her memory. Glancing at the wall she saw scorch marks and claw marks. Then it hit her with full-force:

_A man around nineteen was standing with his back toward her. His ebony hair catching the fire he was spewing out of his fists. But he wasn't attacking her, he was attacking a strange creature. It was the body of a human, skinned and twisted beyond recognition. It's bloody eyes stared vehemenously at the man. Hissing, it bared teeth shaped as needles and as long as them. It pounced on the wall, trying to escape the light. The man furiously shot at it, sometimes missing and creating the scorch marks. The creature howled as a flame nailed him in the head, burning the apart to a warped lump._

_Sighing, the man turned around. Katara tried to catch his face, but the lighting was too bad. He gently picked her up, and set her on the bed. The man slid something on her finger and placed something on her neck. The edges of Katara's vision were turning black. Before she slipped back into unconsciousness, she watched the man put a scroll in her bedside drawer, then jump out he window, becoming shadow._

Katara thrashed at Sokka as he pinned her to the bed. Hitting him where the neck joined the head in the back, she momentarily blacked him out. Muttering her apologies, Katara flew open her drawer and there it was. There was the parchment.

Unraveling it, Katara closed her eyes, trying to steady her trembling hands. She opened her eyes and focused on the paper.

_You are possibly wondering who I am and what attacked you last night. I can tell you one, but the other you will have to find out on your own. The creature that attacked you is a spawn of my father's. He created it to do his bidding. Now that he is dead, no one can control them. The hellish creature was the last one, but I'll give you the name. Natas. You can find me tonight if you want to talk. Don't look for me I'll find you._

* * *

Katara slowly walked to the mirror. Looking at her reflection, she saw, not some girl, but Lady Katara. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and cascaded down her back in large, loose ringlets. Across her brow was a band of beaten silver. Her figure was adorned with a white kimino. The bodice of it was lace, set with a light hint of blue. Her skirts trailed behind her in an elegant train. Katara smiled as the silky material swirled around her like waves.

This dress brought out her inner beauty. Turning around when she heard a knock on the door, Katara nervously tugged at a lock of hair. The door swung open revealing her brother talking animatedly with Tamal. They both glanced at her and their eyes were glued instantly.

"You look beautiful, Katara. Like a snowflake as mother used to say." Sokka breathed. Tamal still couldn't get over his silence. Katara giggled and placed her hand on Sokka's out stretched arm. He glanced at her hand and scowled disdainfully.

"You're seriously going to wear that ring?" Sokka asked.

"It's the least I can do for my savior." She whispered back as they walked out of Katara's vanity room. Tonight was Katara's becoming of age party. As they walked down the hall and stopped at the top of the stairs, the crowd below grew silent.

First, they introduced Princess Yue and her father. Then Master Paku. Then finally, the guest of honor and her brother. They walked slowly down the royal stairs, giving everyone a god look at Katara. Many people gasped as she came into view, while a good deal of people gaped openly. Not many of the Northern Water Tribe had seen her out of her regular attire, so this new woman was the new Katara.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER

* * *

Katara silently slipped out of the palace and walked down the streets to her favorite place in the city. It was atop the wall that faced the ocean and field of icebergs. Sighing in relief, Katara sat down carefully, wary to evade sitting on her dress. Looking down at the ocean that lapped at the city walls, she summoned a stream of water. Standing up quietly, Katara maneuvered the water around her body, till it settled on her dress and became part of it. Satisfied, Katara began to dance slowly and gracefully. As she dipped for the third time she started to sing.

_The way I feel for you is forbidden._

_Why do you always act like it's morbid?_

_Yet the feeling seeps into my heart, unbidden._

_I'm the one who knows your life, so sordid._

_Why can't you see I want more to us?_

_We can't let anyone know_

_Hiding our love and lust._

_We can't let our true feelings show._

_Why don't we show it?_

_Show that we care,_

_Show it so they know it's there?_

Katara paused, her clear voice echoing in the harbor. Then out of no where, a new, deep baritone voice came in.

_Your eyes of calming blue,_

_Make me loose myself._

_I fell in love before I knew_.

Katara whirled around, breaking concentration with her element. Water streamed gently around her, slowing down as time slowed down in these moments. There standing in front of Katara was….

* * *

O-o cliffy….. bet you all know who it is…. Humor me, I want to know who you think it is...The song is supposed to be an old Fire/Water bender song. I made it up in like… one minute. I'll post some of me other poems on my profile if you want. Though I have to warn you, they're really depressing. They're anbout my dad and my brothers and stuff…. 


	4. Chapter 4: Traitor

disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

* * *

"Tamal!" Katara gasped, wringing her hands together. He always made her uneasy. "What are you doing here?"

"I promised my father I'd protect you; never let you out of my sight." Katara stared at him with horror in her eyes. Tamal was in shadow, the only thing illuminated from the torchlight nearby was his leeringly smirking mouth and eerie teal eyes. Something inside Katara screamed _Get away! Get Away! _But her legs were glued to the spot.

"We should get back to the party, shall we?" She asked nervously. Something snapped across his features, smoothing them into his cool façade. He grabbed her gently by the arm, to escort her to the party, but her legs were literally scared stiff. Letting out a panicky laugh, Katara jerked her legs forward, almost falling. Tamal allowed himself a soft laugh that would later haunt her dreams. Katara shivered as they walked down the streets.

"Katara! There you are!" A relieving familiar voice called.

"Sokka!" Katara cried, running to her brother.

"Happy to see me?" He asked warmly, lending her his parka. She took it gratefully and replied in hushed tones,

"Yes, Tamal makes me…. He gives me a bad feeling." She glanced over her shoulder and saw Tamal's lowered head as he leaned against a wall. She looked closer and saw that same leering smirk mar his attractive features like a scar, and cacophonously twinkling eyes staring at her hungrily from behind a curtain of hair. Shivering, Katara wrapped her brother's parka around her tighter and stepped closer to Sokka. Sighing, he put an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and saw him glaring at Tamal, a threat written all over her brothers warm face.

Feeling a bit better that she wasn't the only one unnerved by the Lord's son, Katara walked in the door to the palace with a new bounce in her step. Still, the hair-raising feeling of someone watching her didn't go away. She looked behind her and saw no one, just two young lovers taking a leisurely boat ride down the canal.

* * *

Katara walked into Princess Yue's room, glad to be in numbers. Plopping down on one of Yue's over-stuffed mats, Katara pulled out her braided hair. 

"I'm so glad Papa let you spend the night. I haven't done this in such a long time, not since all of my friends found out I'd grow to rule them…" She trailed off sadly, then, seeing Katara's stricken face, she said hastily, "No! I have friends, just not good ones, like you have. See when I was eight, my father decided to put me into classes; you know etiquette and others among that. My friends and I became more distant, especially after a fight with them. They didn't like the fact that I'd rule over them someday." She gazed out the window, eyes glazed over, as if reflecting past times.

"Just like an iceberg." Katara said suddenly. Princess Yue looked at her quizzically. "An iceberg used to be part of a glacier. But over time, it broke off, becoming more and more distant from the pack." She explained. Yue nodded enthusiastically.

"So, who do you like?" she asked, gazing at Katara curiously. "That Tamal character seems to be especially interested in you." She said teasingly, knowing that Katara despised him.

"Well….It's definitely not Tamal, but…." Katara had to let it out, but that didn't mean she had to say it out right. "Okay, I'll give you clues.

_He is royalty,_

_Is determined_

_And has one loyalty._

_Eyes of molten gold,_

_When I was born,_

_He was but two years old._

_His heart is cold,_

_But I think it's just a façade,_

_Waiting for me to mold,_

_His heart of molten gold._

_Like his eyes,_

_He never says lies,_

_Just avoids them._

"Wow, we need to get you a hobby." Princess Yue said after a moment of silence. She twirled a strand of pure white hair between delicate fingers. Katara let out a giggle and stirred the fire. "I'll think about it. But now, lets have a spa hour." Bustling to her closet, she brought back with her the necessities for a spa day.

As Katara leaned back with facial clay smeared across her face, she took in Princess Yue's room for the first time. Obviously she was trying to be treated as a normal child. Her bed was huge, but the comforter and sheets were made of a rainbow of blues of cotton and flannel, much like Katara's own room. The floor was white marble covered up by a huge fur rug, probably polar bear. A gigantic fireplace practically covered a whole wall, with an audience of animal skin furnishings to sit on. The room wasn't to spacey, in fact it was extremely cozy, if expensive.

Katara let out a sigh of contentment. "I love your room. Do you happen to have any pets?" she asked randomly. At this, Princess Yue perked up.

"Oh, tons! What's the use of being an only child if there are no pets?" she asked, pulling Katara up by the hand. "First, we have to look a bit presentable." She said, taking on a mock commanding tone.

"Yes, your highness." Katara said, curtsying. They giggled all the way to Yue's bathroom. Katara looked at her reflection as the glop was wiped off and was pleasingly surprised to see her skin give off a healthy glow. She glanced at her silk pajamas, consisting of black loose fitting pants and a black and blue tunic. Grabbing a robe on the way out, she glanced at Yue's attire. The princess was outfitted in a light blue dress and a black robe, all made of the finest silk. Feeling assured that she wouldn't look a freak; she followed the princess of the northern water tribe out the door of her bedroom.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Katara whispered. Yue shrugged and led her down yet another corridor.

"We're going to pass Tamal and Lord Saku's quarters, so be on your guard." She warned, her voice the same volume as Katara's. Katara looked at her friend questioningly, but was stopped in mid-stride as she heard voices talking about her.

"Get Katara of the water tribe to fall in love with your pansy-ass son, here and we've got a deal." Said a gruff voice that had a hint of an unknown accent.

"What's in it for you?" asked the voice of Lord Saku.

"The pleasure of seeing the Water Tribe wench fall from grace." The unfamiliar voice replied calmly.

"What has she done to you?" Tamal asked suspiciously.

"My last Natas was killed on a mission to rid of her, because with her gone, a protective barrior of the avatar's will be penetrated, weakening his defenses."

"Yes, Fire lord Ozai." Saku said. Katara let out a strangled cry. Princess Yue pulled her into a room just as the door to Lord Saku's rooms swung open.

* * *

"What do they want with you?" Yue asked, gasping for breath as they ran all the way up to her rooms after the coast was clear. 

"I don't know." Katara whispered. She felt like she was going to be sick. She stared at the ring on her finger, the ring her mysterious savior gave her.

"Katara, I think I know who you fancy." Princess Yue said, grinning sheepishly. "Prince Zuko."

"Yes, and I think I know who saved me." She paused, looking out the window. "Prince Zuko."

* * *

Remember the letter? oohh... connections, connections, I made connections... R7R pretty please! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Question

Disclaimer: I own only a computer (obviously) a bar of chocolate and my mind- nope! I lost that a while back!

fine...I'll make it simple... don'townavatarthelastairbender!

* * *

"What?" Sokka practically shouted after Katara told him what happened.

"I just told you, and Princess Yue is talking to her father now, so he may be able to do something." Katara replied, a bit pallid and shaken, but otherwise composed.

"Katara," Sokka said sternly, bending down with his arms placed firmly on her shoulders, eyes level with hers, "This is serious. They already made an attempt at your life. I don't want you to follow in Mom's stead; to lead an unnaturally short life…" he trailed off, seeing tears swell up in her eyes. He flung her arms around her neck and sobbed.

"Sokka, that's the nicest thing you've said to me." She choked out. Sokka blushed, seeing Princess Yue walk into the room. Acting aloof, he pretended not to see her and rubbed Katara's back awkwardly.

"I'm sorry I'm acting all weird, I just….don't want to die alone." Katara said lamely.

"Huh?" Sokka asked dumbly, staring at her in confusedly.

"I want to have my first lo- oh! Never mind! It's all gushy stuff!" Katara huffed as Sokka scoffed at her. Blushing, she fidgeted in her seat among the rest of the council members of the Northern Water Tribe. A loud bang of the drums announced that the meeting had started, and Katara and Sokka sat at attentive.

"May I introduce Sokka uth Mere, a representative of the Southern Water Tribe, and his sister Katara uth Mere, who is the reason of this meeting. At this time last night, my daughter and Lady Mere were on their way to see the royal animals when they overheard a conversation between Lord Saku, Tamal, and the deceased _Fire Lord Ozai._" At these words, a murmur flew threw the conclave. A couple people stood up to object, but was cut-off by the Water Lord. "Of course, the Fire Lord's body was never recovered from the ruins of the Fire palace, so there is a possibility of him still being alive and well." He paused to look at them seriously, and then went on. "If Lady Mere will please come up to press charges."

Katara gulped, but walked calmly to the podium. Taking a reassuring breath, Katara said, her voice loud and clear, "As my Lord said, Princess Yue and I were on our way to see the Royal animals when we were passing by Lord Saku's quarters. What caught my attention was 'Get Katara of the water tribe to fall in love with your pansy-ass son, here and we've got a deal.' The voice spoke with an unfamiliar accent and was undoubtedly a male." She paused, looking out at them, daring them to defy her. "Then, as I was glued on spot, I heard Lord Saku say, 'What's in it for you?" Katara took a deep breath. "The unknown man, now identified as Fire Lord Ozai, answered, "The pleasure of seeing the water wench fall from grace." Katara closed her eyes, remembering vividly the moment her world changed once more.

Tamal asked what I had done to him. He answered, 'My last Natas was killed on a mission to rid of her, because with her gone, a protective barrier of the avatar's will be penetrated, weakening his defenses.' As you all know, I presume, I was attacked the day before last, by a creature later identified as the Natas." She finished. Katara opened her eyes and saw the court in a hellish nightmare. Everyone was arguing with each other, a few demanded an Eau Lutte. Katara sighed and rubbed her temples.

"SILENCE!" The Water Lord roared, startling everyone out of their brawls. "If you do not take Katara uth Mere seriously, then perhaps you will trust my daughter, your future queen." He said pointedly. "Yue heard it with her own ears, so I imply if you do not trust your future leader, then who can you trust?" He paused. Then, turning to Katara, said directly to her, "I understand that the Southern Water Tribe has no leader, am I correct? As debt to you and your brother, I am in favor of you becoming Princess Katara uth Mere of the Southern Water _Kingdom. _Do you accept?" Katara nodded hastily, seeing his egging stare. "Then I pronounce you the ruler of the Southern Water Kingdom." With that he strode out, leaving an astonished audience.

* * *

"I can't believe your going to be a princess!" Sokka exclaimed. He was lying on her bed while she had Yue's chambermaids dress her up for her crowning. "You do understand all of the responsibility you'll have to into this? You'll have to make treaties, rebuild cities, form armies, form _alliances._" He trailed off, a dreamy look in his eyes. 

"You know Sokka; you'll be the prince in my stead if I die without child. And in the meantime, I'll leave you in charge of the army stuff. You will be my head advisor." She said, wincing slightly as the hot curling iron came a wee bit too close to her head. Sokka jerked up from his laying position and stared at Katara incredulously.

"I just noticed something, Katara. All of our life, we led years of mediocrity, now we have traveled with the avatar, become a princess, a war lord, and yet we haven't distanced ourselves from each other." He smiled slightly, hearing war lord come from his own lips. "You know what? I think I could get used to this. Good job, perfect family, no matter how broken, good friends, the food….."He trailed off once more, drooling. Snapping out of his daze, he captured his sister's eyes in his own. "There is only one thing missing."

"Oh, and what's that?" Katara asked, all too knowingly.

"A wife, children. We got so caught up in fame and glory we forgot about our old, simple wishes. Don't you want to marry?" He asked.

"Now, don't go all gushy on me, Sokka Mere." Katara said teasingly, pouncing on the bed next to her brother, forgetting all about her crowning. "But yes, I want love more than anything, but…." She paused, looking at her brother earnestly. "I have you. And Gran Gran. Yet, I want more…. Oh! Forget it! I want a husband!" She pouted. Sokka laughed, and clipped Katara playfully in the shoulder. Mocking hurt, Katara let herself be led away by the chambermaids.

Sokka called after her, "I'll be here when you are done getting fancy!" He grinned foolishly when he heard his little sister giggle the yelp as a maid poked with a needle while hemming her Kimino.

* * *

Katara once again looked at herself in the mirror. It was after the crowning, at the ball. She now wore a kimino much like her old one, having taken to simpler designs. The differences between the dresses were the color. Her new gown was a deep metallic blue, the same color as her eyes. The neckline dropped low to tease her bust line which had grown considerably over the years. The silk fabric settled over her hips, falling gracefully to the ground. 

Katara's hair was curled in large, loose ringlets, cascading softly down her back. Since her hair was so thick, the crown of her head's hair was pulled up loosely, just enough to hold it snuggly and not flatten the spirals. Across her brow was a crown fashioned of silver, the finest, and enlaced with deep, pure sapphires, shaped as tear drops. There inside had a layer of deep purple velvet, so Katara could where her crown in comfort for as long as she liked.

Part of the Crowning was pain. A test, so to speak, to see if she would go through any lengths, no matter what agony, for her people. The test was to get a tattoo. They had chosen a tear-drop around her body, to symbolize purity of the womb. Katara had passed and now sported a tattoo on her torso that changed colors like the sea itself, glistening from blue to green, from light purple to aqua, the colors were changing as time does.

"Lady Katara, may I have the pleasure of this dance?"A male voice asked, startling Katara out of her thoughts. She turned away from herreflection to seeHaru politely bowing. Katara giggled merrily and replied,

"Why yes, sir knight. But first may I ask why you have traveled afar, just to come to my Crowning." Haru took her hand and twirled her onto the dance floor before speaking.

"When I first met you, I thought many things, one among them is 'Damn, she's so stubborn. Then, I came to realize that you weren't stubborn at all, just determined to make the world as it was, before the rebellion." He paused, emerald eyes staring into sapphire eyes. "Now is your chance to change the ways of the world. Sure, you're just ruling the Southern Water Kingdom now, but what would happen if the Prince of the Earth Nation asked your hand in marriage? Then you could change more than half the world's ways to better customs." He stopped, letting her think a bit as the danced. After a while, he asked softly, "What say you?"

"Haru, what are you asking of me?" Katara asked, getting more confused than ever.

"I'm asking you this, Princess Katara uth Mere of the Southern Water Kingdom, will you take my hand in marriage?"

* * *

LONGEST CHAPTER YET! WOOOHOO! 

ooohhh! Was that a surprise? Gimme a vote:

Zuko/Katara

Or

Haru/Katara

This was a bitch to write, because I had two hours of HW to type before this, and this took me... roughly 45 min. Now my neck is gonna be sore for a couple of days and it's all because of you! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! sniffles anyway, on my story, The Blue Rider, I have a wee little bit of writers block and am open for suggestions. btw, Eau Lutte is Water fight in french... I think i've seen Eau in someone's summary...just can't think of it...

Always and Forever!

Erica Van C- that's all I'm givin you of my last name, I wanna see waht you think the 2nd word of my last name is. THsi SHALL be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6: Betrothal

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender

**A/N**

**And zutara won by a landslide! only one person voted Katara/Haru out of 5! BTW, thnx to:**

**RockStar51509: tank you**

**brokentrusts: I agree, I love zutara**

**Monito: zank you...so are you saying it wasn't a suurprise?**

**Mew Kelcita:Goodygood Haru! ooohhh...thats a good one- no pun intended**

**darkriver: Go ahead! I'd love Zuko to come after me...though he is strictly for Katara**

**Narumi-chan: Thank You! I like your manners...**

**freedomfightersrule: though, I am sad to say, you were vastly outnumbered**

* * *

Katara slept fitfully that night. Haru had left her to ponder her life-changing answer, his words of parting, _I'll leave you to your thoughts, my advisor is calling me. Oh, and Katara? I love you. _

The last words echoed hauntingly through her head, burning all other thought, preventing any words to speak. She had distanced herself in her room the rest of the night, her mind a whirl wind. At some time or another, she got a head ache and unsuccessfully tried to banish all thoughts from her psyche with sleep.

Sleep came eventually, after a hard-earned battle, but still, it wasn't at all satisfactory. When Katara woke up in the morning, her headache returned accompanied with nausea.

"Someone didn't get her beauty sleep." Sokka remarked teasingly, oblivious to Katara's turmoil. Sighing, she plopped herself down on the bench as Sokka passed her eggs and crepes for breakfast.

"Sokka, in case you haven't noticed…." She trailed off, losing her train of thought once more. Sokka nudged her to remind her what she was formerly saying. "Wha- oh! Haru asked me to marry him last night." She said simply. Sokka spat out the egg he had in his mouth all over the table.

"What? Katara! Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" He cried, voice cracking like it did when he was younger.

"You're lucky I even told you." She snapped, angrily spearing her crepe with her fork. He gaped at her as she ranted on; she proudly thought she was on a role. "I don't love hi, and he says he loves me! I only knew him for two days! And then there's the fact that I love- somebody else who isn't important at the moment!" She veered off course hastily, seeing her mistake. "Also, he's the prince of the earth kingdom. Apparently King Bumi is his great-uncle! And by marrying him, the water kingdom will prosper, because _I'll_ be the treaty, not some bloody piece of paper!" By the time she'd finished, her crepe was completely mutilated and she was breathing heavily from talking so fast without pausing for a breath.

"Huhjkno jlkadjl I lk" Sokka replied, after he shoved some more egg in his mouth so he wouldn't have to reply in an actual sentence for fear of provoking her anymore. (**A/N RUN ON!) **Katara, apparently didn't hear because she was storming out the doorway.

"Good morning to you, too! I love you almighty little sister! Thanks for asking about my life!" Sokka called after her. From the hallway her heard her bellow,

"Well, unlike you, Sokka, some of us have more pressing matters than what our next meal is going to be!" Sokka grumbled under his breath and impaled his crepe and thrust in his mouth.

* * *

Katara stormed through the hallways of the palace until she got to Princess Yue's room. Composing herself, and taking a habitual glance around, she saw the walls of ice had completely cracked. Shrugging, she knocked on the door. 

"Princess Yue, it's me, Katara." She said softly. The door opened and she collapsed into Yue's arms, sobbing. "I don't know what to do! I don't love him!" Princess Yue rubbed her back soothingly, then ushered her into her room. Leading her to the bed, she whispered soothing words. Katara let herself be led by her friend, as she was focusing more on controlling her breathing so she wouldn't sound like a retarded pig with hiccups.

"Now, tell me what this is all about." Yue said gently, wrapping a blanket around her and handing her a cup of sweet tasting, brown liquid. Katara made a mental note to ask her what it was later.

"Well….." She started slowly, pulling her legs to her chest and blowing her nose on a spare handkerchief. "I was dancing with Haru, an Earth Bender, who apparently is now the Earth Prince. Anyway, I…." She trailed off, trying to get her heap of memory sorted out. "He was talking about what he though of me when he first met me. He said I was stubborn, and then realized I was _determined." _She spat out the last word. "He was saying how I could change anything and more so if I married the earth prince and united the water nations and earth kingdom. At the time, I didn't know he was a prince…." She sighed.

"He asked me to marry him. Before I could answer, he said he _loved_ me! Me!" She said, her voice rising as she talked until it was a squeak. "He left before I could answer. Oh, Yue! I don't love him! What am I to do?" she sobbed onto her friend's shoulder, who held her tightly, if a bit grimly.

"Katara, it is in your duty to do what is best for your people. Even if it means that you are forced to marry an old croon, or in your case a prince. Most girls could only _dream _of this, Katara!" She said earnestly. Her eyes softened as she saw Katara's face screw up in disgust. "I know how you feel, I don't want to marry my betrothal…I want to marry your brother, Sokka. But, it was an arranged marriage for me to the fire nation for a treaty- a weak one at that! I personally don't think it will work the marriage or the treaty."

Katara's heart clenched in dread. Hesitantly, she asked, "Who is your betrothal?"

"Oh, I don't know, I've never met him. Some prince with a scar or something of that sort." She said vaguely, twirling a piece of cloth in her hands. Katara let out a throttled cry and tore from the room. "Katara!" Yue called in surprise.

* * *

Katara ran long and hard through the city. Her world was falling apart. Gradually, the houses thinned out until she was in the open arctic with only her dress of silk on. Falling to her knees, Katara gouged the earth. Ever since she first saw Zuko, she had had a slight- if even there- infatuation with him. Over the years, the feelings progressed until it turned into pure love. Nothing else could explain it. When someone said his name, her heart clenched gleefully, stomach fluttering. Yet, there was always that nagging worry that something horrible happened to him. Now, he had entered her life once more by saving it and ruining it all in the span of five days. 

Katara curled into a miserable ball, ignorant to the deadening temperatures. Sobbing inconsolably for what felt like hours, Katara finally felt the cold seep through her heart-aching numbness. Lifting her head, she looked around to see where she came from, only to find that her footprints were covered with fresh snow and, since she was blinded by tears, she hadn't paid any attention to where she was going. Katara let out a long anguished, frustrated scream.

This could prove a problem.

* * *

Sokka paced back and forth, his face lined with worry. Princess Yue barged in his room right when he was changing. By the look on her face and her seriousness, something was horribly amiss. As if to support Yue's tale, Katara hadn't been seen since her rampage after breakfast. A few people- water benders to repair the cracks in the walls- saw her sprinting down the halls, perceptibly upset. 

Now, after hours of worrying and hoping she'd return, Sokka finally took action. Grabbing his parka, Katara's, a ridiculous amount of food and blankets, Sokka uth Mere set out to find his sister.

* * *

Katara looked uncomprehendingly at the dark figure that loomed above her. Struggling up into a sitting position, she realized that she was in a cave with a nice warm fire blazing three feet away from her. The figure was kneeling next to her, perfectly balanced on the balls of his feet. Looking up at his face, she saw in the dim light, not Sokka, not Haru, but the Prince of the Fire Nation.

* * *

**Well, there you go...RnR! Next chapter sneak peek:**

_"Zuko! Come on!" Katara hissed, biting back a laugh as Zuko stumbled while they snuck into her room._

_"Yue...Katara told me about what you said, and I...want to marry you too." Sokka said, blushing furiously as Yue leaned in..._

**Don't wanna give away to much! hoped you liked this chapter! Thank You sooooo much for all those who reviewed and all those furture reviewers! you made my day!**


	7. Chapter 7: Memories

Disclaimer: don't own avatar:the last airbender, nut it's on my Christmas list! COME ON SANTA, I WAS MODERATLY GOOD THIS YEAR!

* * *

Sokka had, unwillingly, given up. He had searched for his sister for over six hours, and still no sign of her. Now he sat up against his bed, reflecting all of the times they had together, while a part of his mine bellowed, _she's not dead, you dim-wit! Why are thinking? She's NOT dead! _

He smiled slightly as he thought back three years ago, when Yue had died. Katara, as grief-stricken as Sokka for she had lost a dear friend, had in her grief driven insanity, called upon the moon spirit and demanded her back. The moon complied, but Yue came back to them weak. Katara healed her instantly.

Over the course of the year they left with Aang, Her father had ordered another arranged marriage, this time to Zuko, in the stead of Han, who died during the Fire Nation siege. When they came back to visit, they ended up staying for a year, and soon, they would have to leave once more. Specifically Sokka, for his sister was deemed dead. She had stayed out in the artic for a day, with no sign of her and no warm clothes. It would be a miracle if someone had saved her because after the infamous siege, the water nation scouted the land for survivors, be it of Water or Fire Nation, none were found and no possible shelters along with them.

Sokka sighed and let his head drop forward on his knees. He hadn't cried before, but now, everything was catching up to him. He once vowed never to cry again, after his dad left, but for his beloved sister? He'd make an exception, knowing without a doubt, he left her up as dead along with everyone else.

* * *

"Zuko?" Katara gasped. The figure shook its head. Looking closer, Katara saw fire nation armor just like his, but a cloth was covering most of the face, only revealing golden eyes. The figure pulled off the mask, illuminating a girl. Long ebony black locks cascaded down her back. Her porcelain features resembled the marble in the Water Palace; cold, unmoving…beautiful. The golden eyes regarded her with a predator-like gaze, which on the inside, Katara abhorred. Defiantly, Katara stared right back, daring the savior to strike.

The girl lifted her arm, Katara almost flinched, almost. The girl grabbed some clothes and offered them to her wordlessly. Katara took them silently and hurriedly slipped into them, aware of a stealthy, lethal presence. Turning around, she saw the girl's back to her, sitting cross legged in front of the fire, controlling the fire.They sat in silence for what felt likehours, unaware of the bond that was beginning to grow between them. Finally, the girl spoke, her voice sultry, husky from the exhiliration of being in control of such a prideful element.

"I am not Zuko. I am Zula, his sister."

* * *

**A/N**

oooo! did I trick you? in the last chap., I said 'prince' of the firenation, but aprince doesn't neccesarily have to be male! also, i know I promised a long chap. today, you'll get it. I just couldn't think of a way to keep going in this one and left it a cliffy. Next one will be nice and long, girl scouts promise! falls off of chair giggling I hated being in girl scouts, it was so boring. I only liked it because of the cookies! YAAAAY COOKIES!

you know what's weird? I 'broke' my right leg last sat. and sprianed my left ankle last su. I've been complainig that I couldn't bend my ankle all week. and guess what? since i had an ace bandage on all week, it prevented me from actually bending my ankle! i'm such a retard! **_RnR!_**

**_Erica... _**humor me once more and tell me what you think this says: Yy u r Yy u b I c u r Yy 4 me


	8. Chapter 8: Prophecies

Disclaimer: don't own it, but soon will! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Congradulations to:

Mew Kelcita for answering my riddle correctly...she is to live- for now, BWAHAHAHA-

Viewers: THAT'S ENOUGH EVIL LAUGHING!

anyway, I dub thee Mew Kelcita, the One Smarter Than Me.

* * *

Katara gaped at her. This was the notorious Princess Zula? Known for her escapades with death, brutality, and dances of stealth? The infamous Zula saved the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe from certain death! Katara couldn't believe it, so she continued o stare at her with dumb ludicrous. Seemingly very agitated, the fire princess snapped, "What are you gawking at?" Yep, that settles it.

"It seems your temper runs in the family." Katara noted flatly. Zula looked at her curiously.

"It admittedly surprises me that you would take note of my brother's behavior when others just see him and flee without a second thought." She said at last, seeing with satisfactory as Katara began to get irritated at her delay in answering.

Katara looked at her in astonishment. Slowly, she supplied, "It's kind of difficult to ignore your brother's temper." Zula snorted in amusement and appeared startled at the sound.

Eyeing her critically, she responded, "Something about you is unsettling." She concluded, looking back at the fire.

"Will you care to elaborate? It's not every day I make masters of fire unsettled."

Zula, still not looking directly into her eyes, said, "On impulse I saved you. If anyone else had talked to me like you did, they would've had third degree burns, that's why no one does." She paused and sighed longingly, still continuing to gaze steadily at the flame. "I guess that's why I like you so much. You have the temper and boldness of a fire bender." She looked at Katara squarely in the eyes. Katara, captivated by the eyes that looked so much like her secret love, said softly,

"Ever since I first saw him, I thought, 'Damn! Was he always this determined?' Then as the months passed, you could say I grew on him. My thoughts of hatred turned into an infatuation. Then, I guess a day ago, I found out my best friend was engaged to him. And on top of that, I was just crowned and was recently asked to marry the Prince of the Earth Nation. I don't love him…If I do marry him, it would only be for my people." As Katara talked, her voice turned, to where it sounded as if she was more or less talking to herself, but Zula listened.

Still looking her in the eyes, she replied, "And who is this man you are infatuated with and who is his betrothal?" As Zuko once said, Zula instinctively turned on her 'Charm' whatever she asked, gazing earnestly into the eyes of the portrayer, she got an honest answer.

"I can't tell you!" She said, aghast. Then, something compelling in Zula's eyes flared. "Prince Zuko and Princess Yue." She said simply, immediately biting her lip, knowing that she just told the executioner she was guilty.

Zula's eyes widened, for once in seven years, she showed utter shock. Then, startling them both, she laughed. At first, it came out rusty and unused, then gradually, it curved into the sound of silver bells. "Never, in all my life since Zuko's scarring, heard a girl admit she was attracted to him." Her laughs died down softly. "He is worthy of your attraction, as you are his if he is. That was the first time since my mother died I laughed." She looked out at the snow at the maw of the cave.

"My mother died too." Katara replied in a sympathetic tone.

Zula instantly flared, rounding on her, her golden eyes intense, she spat, "I don't need your pity! Did your own father kill your mother in one of his many drunken rages while she was trying to protect you? Did your brother hate the world, hate you, when you went to your father for protection, instead of him? Are you the one controlling the prideful flame?" she sank into a broodingly silence, old memories flashing clearly across her eyes. Katara remained silent, jerked ruthlessly into her own memories.

"No, but my mother died protecting me and Sokka during a fire nation raid, died right in front of my eyes. Died because of me." She said bitterly. "I led your army to my village. It's my fault my mother died. All the able men were at war, leaving my brother as the oldest male. My mother, the lone water bender of the tribe, stood in between us and the flame I brought to them." She stopped abruptly. Standing up suddenly, she walked over to the mouth of the cave, vehemently hating the heat the fire, that so mercilessly killed her mother, gave off to keep her alive.

Twirling a stream of snow, she raised a wall of ice, slowly carving her hearts longing.

* * *

"Sokka, you have to come out for your Crowning, it's what Katara would have wanted." Princess Yue said softly, her voice muffled behind the door. Sokka's temper blazed.

"Why? I lost everything that was meant _anything _to me! Katara's dead! My mother's dead! My father's dead! My Gran-Gran is dead! And the one girl I love is dead to me, unable to actually love her!" Sokka cried. Yue burst into the room, tears filling her eyes.

"Sokka uth Mere! You know I do not willingly chose to marry some guy I don't even know! You should know by now that I love you!" She cried, glaring accusingly at him. Realizing what she had just said, she instantly cast her eyes down to the polished floor of Katara's room. Sokka had refused to sleep in his, choosing to sleep in his deceased sister's.

"The man you are to marry, the prince of the fire Nation? Do you know his name?" Sokka asked quietly, tears streaming silently down his face. She shook her head. "Prince Zuko is the name of your betrothal. Your marrying a bastard. Congratulations." Sokka finished bitterly, refusing to leave his sister's room, he laid on her bed. A clear sign the conversation was over.

* * *

"You should know by now that I love you!" His daughter's voice rang hauntingly inside his head, halting any chance of sleep in its tracks. The Water Lord sat on his throne, deeply troubled. He hated himself for once again setting a marriage for his only daughter, but it had to be done. As he walked past Katara's bedchambers, he heard his daughter and Sokka quarreling passionately, and nearly fainted when Sokka told Yue who she was to wed. She would come storming into the throne room any minute now demanding an answer, only to be deprived of one, on account of the who would answer wouldn't be there. As if on cue, right after her father had left, Yue stalked into the room.

* * *

"Sokka, we need to talk." A deep male voice rumbled from the door way. Sokka, sitting up, saw indirectly, that the source of the voice was Yue's father. Relieved, he showed him his face and the Water Lord gasped. His eyes were red and swollen from crying, cheeks glistening from tears. Never, in the history of the Lord's life, had he seen anyone cry so freely.

"My daughter loves you, and I know you love her. Why do you torment her so?" He asked. Sokka winced at his bluntness. "Now, I'd rather her marry you than Fire Filth, but I signed a treaty, one I can't undo unless…." He pondered, and then his face brightened considerably. "Sokka, I order you on a mission."

* * *

Zula walked hesitantly to Katara's sleeping form. After hours of carving, Katara finally slept. Zula, unable to withstand her curiosity any longer, stared in awe at Katara's carving. Made of ice that no fire could melt, the wall had detailed designs of roses, flames, water, and in the midst of the breath-taking artwork, two hands. One was in the position of gently dropping something, while the other was in the arrangement of catching it. Looped lightly around the lower hand was a thin, chin-linked bracelet, so delicate and life like, Zula had the urge to see if she could slip it off on clasp it on her wrist. The bracelet didn't have an amulet in sight, but in its place was a burst of light, a burst of life.

* * *

_Katara sat in front of a warm fire, arms clasped lovingly around her waist. She gazed fondly at the couple across from her, her brother and Princess Yue, in the same pose as she was._

_Switching her gaze, she watched warmly as Zula and Aang debated the war tactics of the earth nation. Off to her left, she saw Suki and Haru, looking tenderly into each other's eyes. Sighing, Katara settled back against a firm chest, feeling solace engulf her, she dozed off._

"_Katara, wake up sweet ice." Called a soothing voice. Katara lazily opened her eyes to see her mother, gazing at her with such affection, it made her heart break. "There is much you need to know." She warned, unable to see her only daughter go threw any more heartbreaks. Katara looked around to see everyone else stirring, along with the solid form wrapped possessively around her._

"_What is it, mama?" she asked, snuggling closer to the form. Her mother smiled, her gaze lingering warmly on the loving couple. _

"_Your brother believes you are dead, and he has gone on a mission to get Yue for his love. You must get back to the palace for war is brewing, betrayal will rise once more. Be on your guard, Atara, you are the reason for this madness. A conflict will be wrought for your love. Many will die for you, many will want you to die. Know this with emphasis, there will be true love in your future, a true love the world hasn't foreseen in a long while." She paused, staring pointedly at the man behind her. Katara dare not turn away from her mother yet. "Stay true to the ones around the fire, for those who aren't, have doubted you. Your father has passed over, along with your Gran-Gran, but you, my Atara, will live to see more days than any have imagined. Stay true to yourself, for I will be watching." With that, she left, a wisp of rose petal fragrance floating softly around her. _

_Katara, feeling consciousness seep through her, shifted her weight to catch a glimpse of the one who held her. _

_Golden eyes._

Katara jerked awake, startling Zula out of her reservoir. Katara reached up to her neck, longing to feel the comfort of her mother once more. Her mother's necklace rested peacefully on her collarbone, along with another necklace. Hastily, Katara yanked it off. On a silver chain, as fine and delicate as the one she carved, was a diamond so pure, it glowed like a light of life. Gasping, Katara dropped it like it was hot.

"Where did you get that?" Zula asked urgently, scooping up the necklace and holding it close to examine it.

"I…I- I don't know! It was just...there!" Katara stuttered, staring wide-eyed into space. Something at the edge of her mind was tugging on some forgotten memory. Katara tried intensely to remember, but it kept fading through her grasp, like smoke.

"Do you know what this is girl?" She asked sharply. "This is the necklace of Neelam, lover of Agni. It hasn't been seen in over a millennia." She paused and once again, eyed her dubiously. "Do you know what this means? It means that you are to be protected. There is going to be a war over you." Something sparked in her mind. _"A conflict will be wrought for your love." _Her mother had said in her dream. The same line she had said to Katara when she was a girl, playing princess. Did her mother have the gift of Foresight? Surely not. Shaking her head, Katara accepted the necklace and clasped it around her neck, serenity flowing through her frantic flowing veins. "What is your name girl? And what is your lineage?"

"Katara uth Mere, daughter of Hakoda uth Mere and Hana uth Matar of the Southern Water tribe. Granddaughter of Kana auth Atari of the Northern Water Kingdom. Why do you ask?"

"Because you could be the descendant of Neelam herself." Zula said plainly.

"And once more the unelaborated Zula strikes." Katara muttered. Her thoughts drifting off, she whispered, "I wish I could see Sokka." A blinding flash blackened Katara's vision, no matter that it was light. In front of her was an orb of water, unadulterated and translucent. Upon closer inspection, Katara could see pictures flashing across the surface. Staring at it intensely, Katara saw her brother reading many scrolls, his brow furrowed, eyes red from exhaustion and grief. His cheeks were still streaked with tears as he held a scroll up to the light. Katara caught the title, _Prophecies_. She watched, extremely interested as he read aloud:

"_In the years of three past the return of the Avatar, a new hero will rise, borne of the daughter of a run-away Northern Water Tribe Princess , sister of a warrior and future Princess of the Southern Water Tribe and Fire Nation , her Water bending powers will encompass the Avatar's powers of four." He paused, his brow furrowing even more, resembling a uni-brow. "Three years after the return of the Avatar…Aang….born of the daughter of a run-away Northern Water Tribe Princess…future princess of…KATARA!" He gasped. "She's alive!" jumping out of his seat, his face of pure joy, he ran out of the room. _

Before he left, Katara caught her brother whisper_, "I love you, Atara." _

"Atara, eh? Nice name. I can honestly say it fits you better than Katara." Zula murmured. Katara hadn't been aware of her kneeling beside her. "Come, I think it's time you met a friend of mine."

* * *

Katara and Zula had walked for miles until the came to a large alcove on the shore. In theniche was a Fire Nation Ship. Katara gasped. "How could this go unnoticed by my people?"

"Because they see what they want to see, and disregard what they do see. Common flaw in humans, but not you." Zula said grimly, gazing at Katara quizzically. As they boarded the ship, Katara took note that no one was about. They walked further into the bowls of the ship when Katara finally heard the tell-tale noise of life. "Ah, here we are." Zula said, stopping abruptly at a large, undoubtedly thick door. Pushing it open with ease, Katara was bathed with the light and sound of a party.

Zula led her threw crowds of the Fire Nation and to a shadowy recess. Scintillating golden eyes stared at them intensely, by far encompassing Zula's.

"Katara, I want you to meet my brother, Prince Zuko." Zula said; her eyes full of mischief. Stepping out of the shadows, warm light fell upon the man of Katara's dreams.

"Hello, Princess Katara. I see your still wearing the ring I gave you. Good, that means no Natas have been attacking you lately."

* * *

Yes, I know, still not that long! UGH! CURSE MY DAMN IMPATIENCE! I don't think any of you have noticed, but Natas spelled backwards is Satan…. Also, in my second chapter, it mentioned her savior placing a necklace around her neck and a ring on her finger…sorry I didn't mention it in earlier chapters……

NEW RIDDLE:

What is your's but is used more by other's?


	9. Chapter 9: Royaly Inclined

disclaimer: don't own it, but...i was good this year! how many times do I have to say it!

jason: what about that tim-

me: THAT DOESNST COUNT! THAT SELFISH SHITTY ASS SEVEN YEAR OLD WAS ASKING FOR IT!

jared: he was asking if you knew where his mom was!

me: LALALALA I'M NOT LISTENING! LALALALA

CONGRADULATIONS TO:

BROKENTRUSTS: for answering my riddle correctly and being the first

MEW KELCITA: for also answering correctly, only second

and to FEEDOMFIGHTERSRULE: uh...bathroom, tv, charirs? I think not! it was you name! congrats on making my day!

* * *

"Are you certain it's your sister?" The Water Lord asked, observing Sokka doubtfully.

"Yes! It all fits! '_In the years of three past the return of the Avatar'_" Sokka quoted excitedly, "That means Aang! It's been three years after the Avatar….well, returned.

'_Born of the daughter of a Northern Water Tribe Princess' _If you think about it, it would make her the _granddaughter _of the runaway princess, hence Gran-Gran and Katara. '_Sister of a warrior and future Princess of the Southern Water Tribe and Fire Nation.' _That still means Katara, she's the Princess of the Water Tribe yes, but it's speaking in future tense as in she'll be the future princess of the southern water tribe _and _the fire Nation. _'Her water bending skills' _can't you see? It all fits!"

"Hmmm…So this means, young warrior, that she will be the future Princess of the Fire Nation? And to become the princess, you have to….." He trailed off as he saw Sokka understand.

"Then that means that I can marry Yue since she is free of her binding to Prince Zuko!" Sokka said, immensely elated to know that his sister was still alive and he could marry his beloved.

"Don't get to hopeful, young one!" The Water Lord said sharply. "Yes, you have my blessing…but you need to travel to the Fire Nation to break the bond of the treaty, and quickly, before the seventh full moon of the coming new year!" He said, shooing Sokka out as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in" He called when he was sure Sokka was out.

* * *

Prince Zuko! Your father is still alive!" Katara blurted out. Zuko's face was drawn and set grimly.

"So it seems." He muttered, staring distractedly at her necklace. A spark of recognition blazed in his eyes. Reaching out swiftly, he grasped the necklace in his large, graceful hand. Katara felt herself blush at his nearness and Zula's pointed gaze. "Where did you get this?" he hissed.

"Zuko! We are to protect Lady Katara! She could be a direct descendant of Neelam!" Zula said hastily. She shoved Zuko's hand away from Katara's neck.

Eyeing her with extreme interest, he asked, "Tell me Zula, when have you ever been fond with another human being?" He sneered. Zula blushed furiously, an odd contrast to how he had seen her no less than two days ago when they were dueling.

"People change Zuko, and it's high time you do too." She murmured, staring at the floor. Zuko put his hands on her shoulders and said intensely, "Zula, you changed when you were with her, didn't you? You're becoming weak!" He snapped. Zula's head shot up, her usual blaze flaring powerfully in her eyes.

"Maybe it's not weak to have an ally, Zuko! Maybe I choose to have an actual friend and be 'weak' in your eyes!" She yelled furiously. The din of the party became silent as Zula marched angrily away from her brother.

Turning to a dumbfounded Katara, he said quietly, his voice as tantalizing as a striking snake's, "You've ruined her." Katara gulped as his eyes trailed down her form involuntarily. Snapping his gaze back up to her face, he leered. "No matter that I saved you, that doesn't mean we're on a friendly basis. Now go up to Zula." Katara fled, joyful to be out of his sight, yet disappointed nothing romantic happened.

"Zula?" Katara called softly as she reached the deck. "Zula?" snatching a torch, Katara proceeded to look for her newfound friend.

"I'm right here, Katara." The fire princess called from the stern. Katara followed the voice and saw Zula sitting in the fetal position, staring at the stars. "You have to know this, Katara. Before I saved you, I was heartless. Now, that something akin to what I lost is rapidly shoved into my system, I, for once in my life, am scared and confused. I never admitted anything. I guess you could call me a stone that was able to bend. Now, I can talk freely to you, and I despise it, yet it comes to be a relief once I get it out." She sighed, her breath coming out in a puff.

Katara said nothing for a moment as she sat done next to her, then finally, she replied, "Did you mean it? Back there, with Zuko." Katara wouldn't meet Zula's amuse stare, so she just looked out at the reflection of the moon on the water.

"You know what Katara, I did mean it." She said, seemingly relieved to have her thoughts figured out.

* * *

Zuko followed Katara stealthily, listening to every word they said. Perched silently behind a crate, he heard Katara ask something about him.

"No, Zuko wanted me to stay in the ship. I ran away and that's when I heard your anguished scream. I followed it, and there you were, all dolled up in that silken dress and nothing else. You must've felt very intelligent." Zula said, he could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"That's when I found out about Prince Zuko and Princess Yue….and also when I found out I had no idea where I came from." Katara replied sheepishly, if a bit defensively. He heard Zula chuckle.

"I still can't believe he's engaged to her and doesn't even know it!" Zula said. Zuko blanched.

"Yea, my brother was pretty mad when he found out about it." Katara said wistfully, no doubt longing to be in her brother's enlightened presence.

"Why?" Zula asked in a curious tone.

"He fell in love with her and then lost her three years ago. I brought her back to life, though. And then her father arranged a marriage with Zuko…." She trailed off, allowing Zula's imagination to take over.

"You brought her back to life?" Zula asked, clearly impressed.

"Well, it's a long story, I'll tell you it later after I figure out what happened," Katara said. Zuko risked a peek at them and saw her twiddling with something on her finger. He sucked in a breath.

"Can I see that?" Zula asked, gesturing to the ring.

"Which one?" Katara asked bitterly. "One was given to me by my fiancée, the other by Zuko." Zuko's heart leapt upon hearing his name fall from her lips with such emotion.

"The one from Zuko." Zula said. _Damn you, Zula, damn you! _Zuko screamed inside his head. He heard Zula gasp. "You are full of surprises. This was my mother's wedding ring." Katara let out a yelp, causing Zuko to smirk.

"Why is it sapphire, though?" Katara asked innocently.

"Our mother was from the Southern Water Tribe. She was taken by my father to spare her best friend, Hana, who was giving birth." Katara heaved a cry of dismay.

"That can't be! My mother's name was Hana, and Sokka is the oldest child!" Katara said, extremely confused.

"Supposedly, it was a still born." Zula said sympathetically. Katara fell silent.

"So, why did your brother call you Atara in the orb?" Zula asked conversationally.

"Because that's what my mother called me. No one besides Sokka has dared call me that, thinking I'm glass and break at any memory of my mother, when really, it strengthens me." She replied, somewhat hesitantly.

Zuko shook his head, slipping away silently, finding no information that could come in use for him.

* * *

"Come, Katara, Zula." Zuko ordered a few hours later. Without waiting for an answer, he jumped off the ship and landed lightly on the packed snow below. Zula followed gracefully, while Katara just summoned a pillar of ice that brought her down. They looked at her questioningly.

"I wouldn't want to wound my pride by falling flat on my ass, now would I?" She asked defensively. For the first time since his scarring, Zuko laughed.

Katara, still in a daze from hearing Zuko's laugh, wasn't aware that they were outside the palace walls. Soon, she became aware of the aching coldness bleeding into her bones. Shivering, she drew the warm humidity from inside the palace sauna and wrapped it around her gleefully. Zula and Zuko were warming themselves by occasionally puffing out some fireballs. Zuko and Zula turned to her.

"This is where we part." Zula said sadly. Katara was about to reply when a strong gust of winds whipped away her words along with her breath. Since her back was to the oncoming airstreams, she wasn't prepared to brace herself and ended up flying towards the wall. Zuko, fortunately, caught her, and held her tightly in his arms. Bellowing Zula's name as a sheet of ice and snow plowed down on them, he gripped Katara even tighter, causing her to blush incessantly.

No answer. At least no answer Zuko could hear. Though his hearing was sharp, it was nothing compared to Katara's, who spent her whole life adapting to the frigid winters, developing senses keener than others besides her fellow Water citizens.

"Zuko! I'm right next to you! We need to get inside!" Zula shrieked. Katara jerked her head in the direction of her voice; and to Zuko's eyes, it looked like she plunged her hand into a sea of snow, when really, she just reached out and grabbed Zula's hand. Zuko gripped his sister tightly along with Katara as she drilled a hole in the wall. Stumbling inside, they found themselves in the midst of a raging ocean of panicking people. Katara grabbed Zuko's and Zula's hands, pulling them through the chaos.

* * *

As they neared her rooms, they had to be cautious. Though the nations were at peace, the Water Kingdom expected a rebellion and didn't fully trust the Fire Nation. Katara pushed them into her room hastily, not taking any chances, she locked the door behind her.

"This is a different room then your last." Zuko remarked casually, which was correct. Since her crowning, she and her brother were transferred to more fitting rooms. Her new one was nothing short of grand. The floors were of polished white marble flecked with silver. Silk screens and tapestries of scenes of the Water Tribes cast the feeling of being back out in the frozen tundra. Her bed was circular, with a silk-netted canopy hanging around it. Her comforters were silk and velvet, all deep blue. Along the one wall was a large fire place in between two doors. High above it though, was a large window viewing where the sky meets ocean on the horizon. Zula plopped down on one of the sitting mats that kept spectators to the fireplace.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Katara asked dismissively. She walked hastily into one of the doors and returned a moment later clad in black long gaucho pants trimmed with white fox fur, white fox fur boots and a whit, spacey tunic. She carried a stack of clothes and gestured for Zuko to follow her. "These are some of my brother's clothes he hasn't worn yet. They'll have to do until I can get a tailor to stop by for measurements." She explained to him which article goes where, and then left to clothe Zula.

"Oh, wow! I think I could get used to Water Tribe clothing." Zula exclaimed when she put on the clothes Katara had let her pick out. Zula choose a similar out fit to Katara's, though her's was made of velvet, not silk. Zula's attire was a deep crimson with black trim and a black tunic that had golden embroidery of roses creeping up the sides. Katara smiled and said,

"We have to do something about your hair." Katara said, and before Zula could protest, Katara was whipping it into an elaborate bun of wild braids and stiff razor cuts. Pulling two thick strands of Zula's ebony black tresses, she deftly plaited them and clasped them to her bun with golden beads.

"How do I look?" Zula asked, afraid to look in the mirror. Katara, looking up from her work on her own hair grinned.

"Like a princess." She said, walking up to Zula's side. Zula boldly looked at her reflection and gasped. Water Tribe fashion certainly made women look like goddesses. She glanced at Katara and saw her long, glossy mahogany locks brushed to look like dark beaten amber held in place by a silver band. The attire of the two teenage girls looked savage and elegant at the same time.

"I'm not sure if this is rig-" Zuko began but suddenly broke off when he saw Katara. Katara turned around and instantly giggled. Beckoning him to come to her, she said cheerily,

"Your tunic is inside out, Prince Zuko." She worked it off him, causing both to blush. Zula watched, highly amused by their uncomfort. Katara turned it right and let Zuko put it back on. Eyeing it, she straightened out a few creases then stepped back to admire her work. Zuko's garments consisted of a black tunic, much like Sokka's usual blue one trimmed in silver. The flaring pants symbolized a strong warrior. Nodding, Katara ran to Sokka's bedchamber to grab a parka for him. When she got back, however, she found Sokka standing there open-mouthed. Dropping the parka, Katara screeched happily, "Sokka!" Sokka whirled around and his open maw widened further. Clamping it shut, he grabbed his little sister in his arms, whirling her around in a circle.

"I thought you were on a mission!" Katara said happily as her brother placed her gently on the ground.

"I was going to, but I came in her to get some of my clothes the tailor dropped off and he was here." He jerked his thumb back at Zuko.

"I know Sokka, I brought them here. Both saved my life." She said, guiding Sokka to them. "Princess Zula, this is my brother, Prince Sokka." Zula nodded, her eyes taking in every detail. Zuko, however was eyeing him jealously. Katara noticed his expression and shot him a questioning look. Shaking his head, he turned to look into the fire.

"Sokka! You don't have to do thi-" Princess Yue cried, following (a little late) behind Sokka. She stopped dead in her tracks and then let out an ear piercing scream.

"Katara! You're back!" She flung herself around Katara, taking no heed to the Fire Nation siblings. "I'm so sorry you had to find out about Zuko! I didn't….know- it was….him?" She said, voice cracking as she noticed Zuko. "That's him, isn't it?" Yue screamed, running to Sokka.

"Who is this….charming, quiet lass?" Zula asked through clenched teeth, trying to resist the urge to put her hands over her ears.

"This is Princess Yue. Princess Yue, this is Princess Zula and Prince Zuko." Katara introduced, aware of a pattern in her prologues. "Now all we need is Haru to come along." Katara said bitterly.

"About that…" Princess Yue said timidly, but trailed off as a green blur catapulted itself at Katara, locking lips with her. Zuko let out a growl, fighting with all his training not to attack him.

"Katara! I thought you died!" Haru said in his usual breathless voice, as he let go of Katara, seeing as she turned purple from lack of air.

"Well, obviously I'm not, but I'm not so sure that's going to last long!" Katara wheezed. Catching her breath, she introduced, somewhat forcibly, "Prince Zuko, Princess Zula, this is Prince Haru of the Earth Kingdom." She paused and then spat out the words as if they were poison. "My betrothal."

"What?" Zuko cried, his face pallid. Haru eyed him hatefully, already aware of Zuko's feelings towards her. Ignoring the fire prince Haru, turned back to Katara.

"Does this mean you accept, my love?" He cried enthusiastically.

"Yes it does." Katara said, less enthusiastically. Under her breath, she muttered, "It's for my people, it's for my people. For my people." Zula, overhearing this, relaxed unknown pent up tension and rested a hand on Katara and Zuko's shoulders. Walking in the middle of the royal circle, Zula said,

"As much as I'd hate to break up this….royal meeting, we have more important concerns on our plates." As if on cue, a roaring wind lashed furiously at the window.

* * *

**A/N**

TO:anyone whois confused:

review what ur confuzzled about, and I can help u. Also, I made a snek peak to one of my chap...that will be in the next one, PROMISE!

Riddle:

if you are in a dark room with a candle, a wood stove, and a gas lamp and you on;y have one match, which do yu light first?

this one was kinda easy, but who knows? it might've been easy for me cuz I could see the answer!


	10. Chapter 10: Lost

DISCLAIMER: DO YOU HONESTLY THINK i OWN IT? THERE'S STILL 21 DAYS UNTIL X-MAS! AND EVEN IF I DID, WHAT WOULD YOU DO?

CONGRATS TO:

ME! MWAHAHAHAH! I OUTSMARTED YOU PUNY MORTALS! THE ANSWER WAS THE MATCH...

* * *

Katara, Yue, and Zula sprinted to the Water lord and by the time they got there, they were panting like mad.

"My lord, is there not someway we can stop this. Water Benders?" Katara asked as soon as she got her breath back. The Lord regarded her solemnly.

"I'm afraid not, Lady Katara. We shipped every strong one to the Southern Pole this morning to raise the walls of your palace. I am heartened to see your arrival though, in my eyes, you are like a daughter to me." Surprising everyone, the Lord gathered Katara and Yue in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Though they were in the heart of the city, the furious winds fingers would allow no one room to escape it's wrathful grasp.

Katara's face hardened in decision. Prying herself from her lord's arms, she walked calmly to the high tower, in the very center of the great palace. Many tried to stop her, but seeing her eyes firm with determination, knew that it would be a futile battle. Once getting to her destination, Katara froze her legs in position and then fluidly raised her arms. The winds shrieked in rage, seeing her as a powerful individual who could protect the citizens; its target. Katara hesitated, her tunic beginning to rip off. She heard the distant cry of an infant and searched the winds. There, on the point of the tower in front of her was a child no more than two. Howling in rage, Katara thrust her hand out, forcing every ounce of concentration and energy on creating a giant dome of ice to shield the city.

Slowly, ever so slowly, walls as thick as twenty feet rose gracefully up to meet directly above her. The yowls of the blizzard became far-away, muffled by the dome. The wind ceased whipping as the Water citizens walked out of their shelter and stared around in awe. A single cheer broke loose and wafted up to Katara's deaf ears. With the last of her energy, she created a bridge from her to the infant, crawling feebly across, she gripped the baby in her arms and then slowly, the edges of her vision turned black and the last sensation she felt was falling. Somewhere, far-off, someone screamed.

* * *

"Katara!" the trio of men shouted as they watched her plummet to the ground. They stood there helplessly until Zuko got an idea. Sprinting faster than the winds that were defeated, Zuko melted any wall in front of him easily. Soon, though he had to overcome the obstacle of human walls. He felt another presence next to him and risked a glance; there, working along side of him to reach the same objective, was his half-sister, Zula.

* * *

Yue watched hopefully as Zula and Zuko raced to Katara, who was dangerously close to the ground. Any second now…..Yue shut her eyes just as Katara collided.

* * *

"KATARA!" Sokka screamed, he too closed his eyes, unable to bare the sight of his sister dying. He felt his heart break, his breath leave him as he heard a thud. "No…" he whispered brokenly. "NO!" He screamed. He tore at the ice wall in front of him until his fingers were bleeding, one nail ripped off. But Sokka felt no pain, for he just lost his salvation.

* * *

YEP, 'NOTHER SHORT ONE!

riddle:

if 5 children and two dogs were underneath a small umbrella, how come none got wet?


	11. Chapter 11: New Beginings

disclaimer: all i own is my insanity...and my randomness...and my weirdness...and my WAFFLES!

CONGRATS TO:

1st place: Mew Naycita...for answering correctly and first

2nd: indiehippie...for answering correctly second_oh yea, and the answer was **IT WASNT EVEN RAINING**! or was it_?

3rd: animeloverja...for- well you get the point

MY HUMBLE APOLOGIES TO MEW KELCITA. IN REWARD FOR MY FOLLY, I SEND YOU AN IMAGINARY WAFFLE IN YOUR GENERAL DIRECTION...**I'M SORRY! WILLYOU EVER FORGIVE ME! **falls to knees begging for forgiveness

* * *

"Katara?" Zuko asked disbelievingly. Suddenly, he let out a loud laugh that could be heard ringing through the humming silence. Sokka, infuriated that Zuko would start laughing when his sister was dead, dashed at him and collided head on.

"Sokka! She's alive! I caught her!" Zuko bellowed, gesturing with difficultly to Katara's limp form. Sokka paused with his fist raised as he sat atop of Zuko. Glancing at his sister, he let out a strangled cry and scrambled over to her.

Sokka gathered Katara into his shaking arms, noticing with grim amusement, the toddler wrapped protectively in her arms. She was silent, her deep sapphire eyes gazing at Katara with intellect and comprehension beyond her age. Silently, she jerked her head over to meet Sokka's gaze and tears swelled up in her striking eyes.

Sokka smiled wryly, saying in hushed tones, "Well, that's a little late, don't you think." The baby stared at him quizzically and opened her mouth emitting a clear word, as hard to miss as the glaring sun,

"Ucle." She said wearily, patting Sokka's chest. Sokka stared at her in amazement, and slowly became aware of Zuko's soft tread behind him. Turning on the balls of his feet, not bothering to stand from his kneeling position, he looked sheepishly into Zuko's golden eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered. Zuko nodded; no change in his thoughtful expression as he stared at Katara. Sokka grunted, trying to lift the two girls. Zuko immediately took Katara out of Sokka's arms, carrying her flaccid form bridal style to the healer. Sokka followed, catching up to him while carrying the child in his parka to keep her warm.

"I think I'll name you…Edana, until we find your parents." Sokka said thoughtfully, "Yes, I think Katara will like that."

Katara groaned and opened her eyes breathlessly. Her vision was blurry, but gradually became as clear and sharp as usual. She tried moving her hand but felt another in it. She tried moving the other and saw that yet another hand was in it. Getting frustrated, she tried to sit up but felt a warm weight on her chest and torso, so welcoming that Katara felt tears run down her cheeks knowing that that was what she longed to wake up to every day.

Glancing down to make sure it wasn't Momo or someone, she blinked a few times in surprise as she saw a child sucking her thumb with her head in the nook of Katara's neck, all curled and wrapped in a fleece blanket. The baby's eyes were on her face the whole time as Katara studied her. The child had milky, deep blue eyes only flawed with flecks of silver. Her hair was light brown and thin as a healthy toddler's should be at that age.

Turning her attention back to her hands, she followed the hand that was in her right up to the elbow. The shoulder; neck; and finally rested on the face. Her gaze softened lovingly as she saw Sokka sleep peacefully, head on her mattress and body in a rather uncomfortable looking chair. Shaking her head as she watched a thin line of drool slide down Sokka's chin and pool onto the sheets, she diverted her attention to the other hand. Once more, she worked her way up, feeling the thrill run through grow stronger as she looked higher. Elbow, shoulder, neck, face. Katara gasped in shock, even though she had already guessed it was him. Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation rest on Katara's left side, her right side.

"Mama!" the child shouted, patting Katara's chest, as if calling her mama. Zuko and Sokka jerked awake and Katara feigned sleep, for Zuko's pride. Sokka, the gullible warrior he is, shook Katara. Opening her eyes agitatedly, she contrived surprise.

"Sokka! How long have I been in here? The city! What happened?" Katara practically shouted, a bit overdoing it, but Sokka as Sokka, just thought she was concerned.

Wincing slightly as he stretched out his back, he replied, "Everything's fine Katara. You saved the city and Edana and Zuko saved you. But you've been unconscious for a week… speaking of Zuko, where did he go?" Sokka asked stupidly. Katara looked around. He must have slipped away while she was 'acting'.

"Wait a minute, who's Edana?" Katara asked, repositioning the child so she could sit up.

"Edana Taini. The girl you saved. I thought you wouldn't mind me naming her those, considering you're obsessed with those names. Also…" He trailed off timidly, picking his words carefully. "She's an orphan, and I said you wouldn't mind taking care of her, so congratulations! It's a girl!" He finished in a rush. Katara gawked at him and he sprinted out of the room, afraid she'd explode. Katara sat quietly, staring into the child's eyes.

"Edana Taini. I'll call you Ea for short." She said softly, gently brushing Ea's hair out of her eyes. "My little **sweet ice**."

"Mama!" Ea responded, clapping her hands together. Scrambling up, she cautiously picked her way to the side of the bed and looked back at Katara for assistance. Katara grinned and scrambled after her. Together, mother and child, queen and princess, walked down the dark hall and into a burst of light, into a new beginning.

* * *

yes, there will be a sequal ppls... probably up by tommarow... 

riddle:

What...is my oldest brother's name? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!


	12. The beginning of the end

**A/N: I'm deleting To catch Smoke, and revising Sweet Ice:**

**Warning: The plot is going to be different!**

**

* * *

**

disclaimer: AS I SAID B4, CHRISTMAS IS COMING!

**CONGRATS TO:**

**MEW KELCITA: FOR ACTUALLY TRYING TO ANSWER THE RIDDLE!**

**AND TO BOYLESSGIRL52941 FOR MAKING ME FEEL ALL FUZZY INSIDE- not in a lovey-dovey way PERVERTS!**

**btw, the answer to the riddle was jason...that was a tuffy, i just now realized I didn't put their names into my updated profile, but if you're one of the many who I reviewed with them casting in it, then you'd have had a 50/50 chance!**

**

* * *

**

Katara blinked back tears, unaccustomed to the glaring light as she shielded Ea's eyes with a slender hand. Walking out of the dark hallway and into the balcony overlooking the city while carrying a child, was a great feat, considering she just woke up from a coma having spent basically every once of energy upon saving the city.

As she came into view, a roar erupted from the gathered crowds below. A whirlwind of color rushed to meet Katara's gaze. Green and red mixed together with the blue colors of the Water Nation. Citizens of every nationality had traveled far to lay eyes upon the famous 'Sapphire Angel'. Katara blushed under the awe staring crowd, and lifted a hand, waving calmly. Another roar exploded from below and she caught sight of Zuko, Zula, You, and Sokka sitting on the bridge near by with two unfamiliar people. Squinting against the glare of the sun on the ice, Katara let out a squeal, immediately jumping off the balcony, plummeting towards the bridge below.

Katara was met warmly by a gust of heated air, cushioning her landing. Katara ran towards the bender and enveloped him into a fierce hug. Ea eyed him suspiciously, clinging onto Katara harder, as if to escape his presence.

"Aang! It's so good to see you again!" Katara exclaimed. A girl in a green warriors dress walked confidently up to Katara and rested her hand upon her shoulder. "Suki." Katara said politely. She never really interacted with Suki, so she never really got the chance to become good friends with her.

"Katara. It's good to see you whole." Suki grinned and then pulled an unexpecting Katara into a hug.

"Yea, Katara. How's little Edana?" Sokka asked, tickling Ea underneath he chin. Ea giggled and grabbed Sokka's finger, placing it into her mouth and sucking. Sokka gagged, trying to wrestle his healed finger back, but to no avail. At least until Ea saw Zuko.

"Dada!" She cried, leaning out of Katara's arms. Zuko's eyes widened disbelievingly. Katara laughed and plopped Ea down into Zuko's lap. Starting, he instinctively caught the little girl before she fell to the ground. Katara turned to Aang and caught the look of hurt radiating from his eyes.

"Aang, I adopted her. Well, actually Sokka did for me, but that's beside the point." Katara said slowly, and then seeing a familiar blur of green catapult toward her, she hurried on, "I don't have any relationship whatsoever with Zuko, besides friendship. I'm engaged to- oof!" Haru caught her into a bear hug and Katara let out a scream of pain. Ignoring her cries, Haru only hugged her tighter. Zuko, growling, positioned Ea onto his hip since she wouldn't let anyone else take her; he'd been trying to pry he off of himself for the last five minutes. Standing up, his hand heated up dangerously as he placed it onto the Earthbender's skin. Letting out a strangled yelp, Haru leapt away from Katara, clutching his fore arm.

"Aang, you remember Haru, don't you?" Katara asked shakily, regaining her air circulation. "Meet my betrothal." She said, shuddering a bit. Aang kept his face motionless, eyeing Haru with a spark of disgust in his eyes. Katara laughed nervously and tried to keep the conversation on friendly, non violent terms. "So, Zuko, Do you know why they're calling me the 'Sapphire Angel'?" Katara asked, snapping her fingers in front of Zuko's face to distract him from glaring at Haru.

"Because, the ones who saw you on the tower thought you were an angel. Your necklace burst into light, and then you fell down to earth. Scribes are already rewriting your life. They named the event, 'the Fall From Grace.'" Zuko concluded, staring into Katara's eyes, something in them that she couldn't explain. As the others carried on the conversation, Zuko and Katara kept sneaking peeks at each other, only ignored by the two Earth kingdom citizens.

Katara sat on the edge of the outer palace walls, watching the sunset with Ea. During her weeks sleep, the water benders had finished the basic building of the Southern Palace and came home to lower the dome.

Around twilight, someone sat down next to her, but she didn't look, for she already new who it was. Turning her head to ask him a question, she wasn't aware of their close proximity and their lips met. Without skipping a beat, Zuko caught Katara's chin with his soft, slender hands and slid them down her neck.

Katara shivered from the passion, the heat, the longing of the kiss, like none she ever had. Opening her mouth slightly, inviting his tongue in, the shuddered in sheer delight as he explored her mouth with no extra prompting.

Twisting her body so she could make the kiss deeper, she positioned the sleeping Ea in between them for warmth. Somehow, Zuko got Katara onto her back and with Ea on her torso, he held himself propped up with his arms in the push up position. Dropping down on one elbow for support, he gently ran his free hand along the curve of her side, resting it on her hip. Katara massaged her hand up and down his back, feeling his muscles ripple and flex in delight underneath her touch. Pulling back slightly to get some air, Katara looked at Zuko with unfocused eyes, seeing his in the same state. No longer shivering, despite her thin dress and frigid temperatures, Katara pulled him down beside her so she could drink in his warmth, his smell, his longing for her.

Just as she was about to close in for another kiss, Zuko stopped abruptly. Katara stared at him in confusion, and in her haze of lust and love, she hadn't heard the tread of stealthy footsteps heading their way. Scrabbling off of Zuko, she straightened her dress and picked up the now awake Ea, who was giggling in delight upon seeing her 'parents' intercourse. Zuko paused before he was out of sight, and captured her gaze once more, letting her see his desire and love for her. Katara was about to say something when he cut her off.

"You're making the wrong decision, marrying him." He whispered, his voice cutting threw the air, Katara's heart as she once more remembered she couldn't be with the one she actually loved. She was about to answer when she saw he wasn't there.

"Katara? Is that you?" Haru asked softly. Katara stiffened, and turning around, thankfully she was still in shadow, she saw him squinting at her, the outline of her form clearly reflected in his eyes. Katara glanced down and saw her under garment lying on the ice a few feet away, where Zuko and she had just professed their feelings for each other intimately. Quickly, she flicked her finger and exhaled slightly, covering up the cloth with ice.

"Yes, Haru it is I." Katara said equally as softly.

"Katara! You'll catch your death my love." Haru said angrily, striding forward and placing his arm around her shoulders. Katara, gazing at the spot where she last saw Zuko, whispered,

"My light, my life, my love." Haru looked at her strangely, but escorted her inside, with Ea protesting all the while with his closeness to her mother.

Zuko watched with loathing in his eyes as the Earth Prince strode over to Katara and wrapped his arm around her. Katara was still staring at the place she had last saw him, before he disappeared into shadow. He stiffened in unrequited rage as Haru called Katara 'my love'. Katara still didn't react to his touch, instead, she whispered to his general direction,

"My light, my life, my love." Zuko felt all of his anger drain away, replaced by hope.

Turning away from the residing couple, Zuko stalked to his room, slamming the door shut. Zula was sitting patiently on his bed.

"How could I let that happen? I'd be damned to all the nine hells if she was able to marry me! By the Gods, Agni! My love for that woman is infinitely stronger than the rage that coursed threw my veins after my scarring!" Zuko cried, swiping at the nearest object.

"You know Zuko, there is a way." Zula said calmly, watching otherwise quietly as Zuko rampaged.

Turning abruptly, Zuko eyed her suspiciously. "How?" He asked suddenly, his eyes and tone pleading for her to be serious, and if so, the way to Katara's hand in marriage to be morale and doable. Zula leaned forward, her eyes sparkling in delight.

"I'll tell you how, only if I take part in the wedding and can become one of your child's legal guardian." Zuko regarded her skeptically, and then, finally nodded.

* * *

i'll post 2nd chap in an hour or so...any questions in reviews concerning Sweet Ice, i'll answer in coming chaps...I'll also update Stay Tuned! Over and Out!

Erica


	13. Chapter 13: Poems and Proverbs

**disclaimer:Me no own no avatar**

* * *

Katara sighed as she sank into the heaven of her bed. Ea tucked snuggly in her crib next to the bed; Katara finally got a chance for some sleep. She thought back to the day's events and pondered about her future. She never imagined falling head over heels in love with her enemy, much less in three days. Sure she'd known him for three years, but she never knew anything about him. 

First off, she didn't know how and why he got his scar. Or how he became bitter and cold. She sensed a change in his personality, but no matter what, even if his scar healed, his emotional wound would remain; a mark of his dark past. Drifting off to sleep, Katara never noticed the stranger slipping into her room.

* * *

"Katara wake up." Sokka called groggily from outside. "I will never understand why our costume chooses to do hangings in the middle of the night." He muttered, practically crawling away as his sister flung the covers off of her weary body. Forcing herself into the tepid water of her bath, she wiped the sleep from her eyes and heated the water up with her bending. She had discovered a new little trick of changing the temperature of the water. 

Gently setting Ea in the now comfortably warm water, she rubbed her tenderly. Grabbing the soap, she proceeded to wash herself as Ea crawled out and wandered onto a mound of fluffy towels.

Getting out and off-handedly extracting a towel out from under her form, she dried herself and picked out her attire.

Choosing a black silk skirt that slit up to the thigh and a stiff midnight-blue corset, she reflected the unexpected visitors. Zuko and Zula were staying with them until their uncle sent a ship to harbor them back to the fire-nation.

Katara wasn't quiet sure how she felt about that. In her short time with Zula, they had become something as friends. Now, Zuko was a whole different matter. As she concluded last night, she didn't know a lot about him, just the general facts. Set on sparking an enlightening conversation with him, she walked out of her door, leaving Ea to the nurse-maid.

* * *

Katara sat regally on her make-shift throne, watching unemotionally as the beautiful Tamal and his father were hung for plotting murder on her. She stared at their dangling bodies, a gagging feeling growing in intensity every second she gaped at the corpses. She touched the diamond necklace around her slender neck and decided she'd go to the library and research Neelam. How she came to that thought, she had no idea.

Rising swiftly from her perch, she slipped unnoticed to her destination. Unnoticed, that is, until a little ran up to her.

"Pwincess Katara, Pwincess Katara, I wanna be just wike you when I gwow up!" She squealed, her vocabulary not that articulate, as well as her pronunciation. Katara smiled sweetly and kneeled down to the girl's height.

"What's your name, young one?" She asked, smoothing back the child's chaotic curls. The girl stared into her eyes with surprise.

"Alana, my wady." She whispered, her voice full of awe. Katara smiled reassuringly and took the silver band off of her crown.

"Well, I dub thee Princess Alana." She announced, setting the silver band on the girls crown. She groped the band unbelievingly, causing Katara to bite back a laugh. She looked truly comical, her robes too big- like Meng's- with the too big silver crown drooping on her head, her purple eyes wide in giddiness.

"Now, Princess Alana, you must keep this secret to all but your best friend." Katara whispered, winking at the girl who beamed. Straitening, she held the Alana's hand. "Let's take you to the princess's quarters, shall we?" Katara asked.

"Yes, Katara. But I need to ask my Mama." Dragging Katara to a weathered young woman, she asked, "Mama, can Pwincess Katara take me to my qwarters?" She asked, her eyes shining brightly. The woman's thin face broke into a smile.

"Will you, my lady?" She asked hopefully and Katara nodded. The woman bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "You behave now, you hear me, Alana?" She asked warmly, but let her skip down the hall to the water fountain.

"Come to my rooms and your daughter will be there. Tell her she can come over any time. I adore children." Katara said, gazing fondly at Alana as she played with the other children until the mother turned to her.

"I know, I heard about Princess Ea." She said, a knowledgeable smile lit the woman's features. Katara smiled, her eyes glazing over as she thought about how she came to foster Ea.

"If I may ask, what is your name, miss?" Katara asked. The woman looked flattered and replied,

"Arexia, my Lady. And you need not call me 'miss'. Aria will suffice." She looked at Katara with keen eyes. "I sense my daughter kept you from something. If it's any consolation, may I fetch it for you?"

"Well…." Katara trailed off, tugging lightly to her necklace. "I was on my way to the library to research Neelam. If it's no trouble, and if you have time to spare, will you get me a book on her?" Katara asked, blushing slightly at her forwardness.

"Yes, Lady Katara." Aria murmured, bowing in respect.

"Please, I insist you call me Atara." Katara said, wishing her old nickname renewed. Aria smiled.

"As you wish Atara." Walking down the cavernous halls to only the woman knew where, Katara watched her leave. Grinning merrily, she pounced down the hall, acting as she did when she was Alana's age. Grabbing the small girl's hand, they skipped up to her room, singing child's' songs.

A FEUKING HOURS LATER... (FEWFEUKING IN MY BOOK)

"Prince Haru, she will make a wonderful wife and mother." Haru's advisor to him as they watched Katara bound up the stairs with her new friend.

Zuko walked in his cocky stride past them, making sure Haru caught his disrespect towards him. He smirked as he heard Haru growl. Waiting until they left, he quickly scaled the stairs, making his way to Katara's room.

"Katara, it's me. Open the door." He ordered softly. She opened the door and gestured for him to be silent. He walked in and peeked at her bed. Alana slept peacefully, curled protectively around Ea. A small smile graced his lips and he turned to Katara. She beckoned him to follow her and she led him into her study.

Closing the door quietly and firmly behind her, she turned to Zuko, who was already sitting comfortably on the couch. Unintentionally, her hand rose to her lips, and she snatched it away before he saw her. Sitting on the other side of the couch, she asked,

"I have many questions. I want to get to know you more before anything happens between us. First, what is the basic favorites of you?" Katara asked, blushing at her choice of words. Zuko had to let a small smile once again grace his lips.

"For starters…My favorite color is… let's see. Blue, silver and red." He paused then continued. "My favorite food is… orange chicken." He paused once more, thinking of what else to say.

"What is your favorite saying?" Katara prompted, pulled her legs up to her body. Her foot got stuck behind her and she yanked it free, a veil of hair hiding her face. Zuko reached forward and brushed it off her neck. Katara shivered in delight and restrained herself from kissing him.

"'True knowledge exists in knowing that you know nothing. And in knowing that you know nothing, that makes you the smartest of all.' It's one of my Uncle Iroh's proverbs." Zuko said softly, looking at the ceiling. Katara could tell he was uncomfortable speaking of himself. As if on cue, he turned to face her.

"What about you? What's your favorite poem?" Zuko asked, leaning forward with interest. Kataea blushed sheepishly and replied in a small voice,

"_Natsu no yube wa  
Kawa be no sato ni  
Kobune ukabete  
Hotaru gari"_ Katara spoke eloquently in the ancient Water Language.

Zuko sat in awe as he translated the words. He said with some starting difficulty, seeing as how he hadn't used the language in a while,

"In the summer, by the river  
Let us sit in the evening  
And watch the lights of the boats  
Caught and confused  
In a net of fireflies."

"You speak the Water Language?" Katara asked, impressed. Zuko nodded, mulling over the poem. "As a prince, I was forced to learn the Ancient Languages of all four Elements. I loved saying the Water Language, because it rolled of your tongue. Fire Language is sharp and tempered. Earth is the hardest. Its sounds like rocks grinding against each other." He paused watching Katara shutter. "Water and Air are the most beautiful languages to speak. Air is like a whispering wind, and Water… Water language is beautiful beyond comparison." He said, gazing wistfully at her. "Just like you." He added before he could stop himself.

Katara blushed furiously and ducked her head behind a pillow to hind her face. Zuko, thinking that he hadn't corrupted this poor girl's heart more, gently pried the fingers from her hand and lightly grabbed her chin. Katara blinked at him, her face reduced to a bright pink. He leaned forward and pressed his warm lips on her petal soft ones, engulfing Katara in dizziness.

Pulling back from their kiss, he slipped a jasmine blossom in her hair. His face emotionless, he gripped her waist tightly, bringing her to his body. Katara struggled slightly and then willingly let him pull her to him. Crushing her against his chest, he covered her mouth with his once more, forcing her to straddle him on her knees.

Katara moaned as Zuko kissed her earlobe. She felt his warm hand slowly slide under her skirt and rub her thigh. He slipped his free hand onto her other thigh, and groped her waist harder as she kissed his neck.

Katara stopped suddenly, realizing what she was doing. She pulled away hastily, gaping for breath. Zuko groaned in protest, trying to pull her back.

"No, Zuko! I- We can't do this!" Katara gasped, tears streaming fiercely down her face.

Zuko kissed away her tears and nuzzled her neck. "Katara, if the only reason you're going to wed Haru is because of your kingdom, then think about what the Fire Nation can do for the Water Tribe! Think about what I can do for you!" Zuko said sharply, pulling away from her. He stalked out of the room, leaving aconfused andheartbroken Water Princess behind.

* * *

_Chigiri okishi  
Sasemo ga tsuyu wo  
Inochi nite  
Aware kotoshi no  
Aki mo inumeri _

Your fine promises  
Were like the dew of life  
To a parched plant,  
But now the autumn  
Of another year goes by

_Ju yoku go wo seisu_.  
Gentleness skillfully subdues wrath

* * *

OMFG! it took me FOREVER to get that poem and proverb above to close to what I wanted! But, nooo. The damned format is still skrewed...ne way... don't kill me if I got the translations wrong, i got it all off of a web site... I'm only in 7th grade and I'm learning French, not Japenese! 


	14. Chapter 14: Ancestry

**I wasn't satisfied with the way To Catch Smoke was going...but don't worry sneak peak:**

**_Katara withered on the floor as pain convulsed her body, her palms shearing from the raw energey, raw agony, raw power._**

* * *

disclaimer: i no own it... i own ME waffles, tho...

* * *

Wady Katara?" Alana asked tiredly, her seven-year old fists rubbing the seep out of her mauve eyes. She glanced at Ea to see the baby still sleeping. She heard a sob from a door. Opening it with interest, she saw Katara curled into a ball on the floor, crying her heart out.

"Katara!" Alana gasped, her purple eyes wide with worry. She dropped down on her knees and 'scooped' Katara up the best she could with her short arms. Katara leaned in the child's embrace, and she couldn't help a smile as Alana rocked her back in forth.

Katara forced herself to stop crying and looked at Alana with a sad smile. She cupped the younger girl's cheek, stroking away tears that had formulated out of sympathy. "Do 'ou have an ouch?" Alana asked, gripping the water bending princess harder.

"That's a way of saying it, yes." Katara said sadly, watching unfocused as Alana picked the jasmine blossom from her tangled hair. She couldn't help the weighted feeling in her chest as she saw disappointment bloom in Alana's iris eyes worsen. She had looked up to her, admired her, and automatically named her as invincible. And now she saw weakness rack Katara's form.

"Alana, I know you thought I was indomitable, but know one is. The important fact to know is to just try your hardest, and you'll be rewarded with more zeal." Katara said softly, pulling the seven year old Alana in her lap. The girl nodded, even though Katara had used some lucid words in her sentences, too advanced for her age.

"Katara?" Alana asked quietly, twirling the flower around in her fingers.

"Hmm?" Katara asked, smoothing back her hair.

"Can you sing me a song in the Wata Wanguage? Mama knows it, but not that good." Alana asked nervously. Without answering, Katara carried her to the balcony, and set her down on a bench.

"Wait here." Was all she said. Alana thumped her feet against the bench, waiting as she said for the princess. She came out with Ea bundled in a fleece blanket, yawning sleepily and revealing her new baby teeth. Two had protruded from her tender gum in three days.

Handing her gently to Alana, Katara pulled a silver fan out of her belt and a blue one out of her boot. The outer edges of the fan were razor sharp and perfectly balanced. Her starting position was with her right leg extended and slanted to the ground, while her left was bent slightly to hold her weight steady. Her fans flashed in the sunlight as she moved them lithely around her form.

Her body rippling from pose to pose, she sang;

_O zora no  
Tusuki no hikari shi  
Kiyokereba  
Kage mishi mizu zo  
Mazu kori keru_

The purity of the moonlight,  
Falling out of the immense sky,  
Is so great that it freezes  
The water touched by its rays.

_Murasame no  
Tsuyu mo mada hinu  
Maki no ha ni  
Kiri tachi noboru  
Aki no yugure_

The hanging raindrops  
Have not dried from the needles  
Of the fir forest  
Before the evening mist  
Of Autumn rises.

_Asuka gawa  
Kawa yodo sarazu  
Tatsu kiri no  
Omoi sugu beki  
Koi ni aranaku ni_

The mists rise over  
The still pools at Asuka.  
Memory does not  
Pass away so easily.

As she sang, her voice rose through the city, sinuously entwining everyone's' thoughts around her musical talent. In the middle of the song, the Kingdom grew quiet, misty-eyed elders lost in their memories of the legendary city of Asuka.

Despite the complicated twists and dips of the pattern dance, never once did she falter or pause for breath. Alana found herself crying at the intense sadness and sweetness that hung in the air after Katara sang the last note, drawing everyone down with her as she sank to the floor.

"I don't know who to choose." Katara whispered brokenly. "My friend, of my love?" She closed her eyes tightly and ran a slim finger on top of the razor of her fan.

"Choose the one closer to your heart, not your sense." Alana said, all traces of her impediment gone. Her eyes growing as wide as lemons, she groped at her own mouth; as if to find her obstruction on her chin like spewed out food.

Katara sighed and got up slowly, as if all of her energy was gone. Taking Ea out of her arms and grabbing Alana's hand, she whispered, "We should get you to Aria…" She trailed off, the girl's mother walking in slowly.

"Atara! That was a beautiful song! Where did you learn the language so fluidly?" She asked and then gasped as she saw Katara's state. "Oh my word! Are you okay, young one?"

Katara smiled wanly at being called 'young one'. She had heard elders describe what it felt like to be their age; stretched out like too much butter over too little bread. That was exactly how she felt.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Your wise daughter here helped me come to a conclusion." She sighed and they said their goodbyes and goodnights after Aria gave Katara a book on Neelam.

Sitting down on the bench on her balcony with Taini wide-awake in her lap, she read about her ancestor.

_Neelam won Hoshi, a gypsy dancer, was famous for her shukusen, made out of silk between elegantly pierced steel ribs that are blunt at the base and razor sharp on the ends. But most importantly, she was known for her lover, who was believed to be the God of Fire, Agni. _

_Beautiful beyond compare in her twenties, she mostly resembled a nymph1. The ancient Water Language came easily to her, along with the pattern dances for the shrukusen, a fan like weapon. _

_After her years with Agni, Neelam disappeared. Some say she turned. Changed from mortal and immortal for the pleasure she gave Agni. The most noted features of Neelam were her striking blue eyes, flecked with silver, along with a diamond necklace. Once Neelam disappeared, everything of her's was left behind. Everything, but the diamond necklace._

Katara shivered, fingering the diamond hanging from the silken silver chain. Though the passage was short and confusing, she found a lot of common characteristics. Shrugging off a nagging feeling, she went into her room to check on Ea, who was sleeping peacefully.

Sighing, she slid onto her bed, staring at the moon that was overhead, seen through the sky-light of her room. Getting frustrated and impatient, she rolled onto her side and something caught her eye. A thick, little book, dry and faded with age, appeared to be over a thousand years old. Next to it lay two smooth stones the size of Katara's head. Curious, she first picked up the book and scanned the cover for a title.

There was none. The leather bond book was midnight blue that glinted red in the light. Katara's brow furrowed, _How could blue appear to be red? _She pondered, but shoved it to the back of her mind. The spine was worn and eaten away and there were unfamiliar ruins etched in silver on it.

Katara opened it and her eyes widened. There, on the front page, was an accurate portrait of a woman and a man making love. The woman looked just like Katara, the man… Katara's heart thumped rapidly.

The man looked exactly like Zuko.

* * *

**Yes another short chapter... but I have to get ready for a dance on friday... my first dance, btw. **

**Again, I don't know if the Japenese is right, I got it all off a website...**


	15. Chapter 15: Dragons' Touch

disclaimer: as I once said, to my extreme embaressment, I own nothing other than my insane mind that no one wanted to buy on eBay.

To: Chou hime

Nope, I go to LaSalle Springs Middle. But that would be cool bcuz there is only like... three ppl who like Avatar, and none as muc as me. But no matter what ppl say about dances, how thay are so boring and everthing... THEY ARE SO FREAKING LYING! i had so much fun... i danced with the guy i like! D Sorry, had to get that out!

To: Mew Kelcita

Thank you for being my Numba 1 fan! YOU"RE THE BESTEST PERSON EVER!

* * *

Katara blushed furiously as she stared at the picture, her eyes glued on it as she heard the roar of blood rush to her head. She heard nothing else other than the rapid heartbeat. She couldn't turn the page, too enthralled in the picture.

_The woman lay on her back, body glistening with sweat. Her lips were parted, her hands clutching the sheets. Zuko's look alike was on top of her, his toned body covered in a film of sweat also, his hands groping her body._

Katara shivered as she realized that what they were doing in the portrait was exactly what she dreamed about at night; she and Zuko, making love. Someone touched her shoulder and she was jerked out of her daydream, slamming the little book shut.

"Katara, are you okay?" a male voice asked, pulling her hair and brushing it over her shoulders. Soft lips kissed her shoulder blade. "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier…. I just got jealous." His hot breath on her neck sent more shivers down her spine. He pulled her into his lap and began massaging her abdomen, slowly working his way up. Katara didn't want him to stop, but after she let a moan escape her lips, she jerked away.

"Zuko…. not… in the mood." She said haltingly, shrinking away from him to the head of her bed. Extreme hurt flashed through his face and settled with intense determination. He crawled after her and she whimpered, pinching her legs tightly together. Once he saw that innocent action, he froze.

His demeanor more childlike, he continued to her curled body and gathered her in his arms, rocking her back and forth. He kissed her forehead lightly, trying to get her to understand that he wouldn't do anything she wasn't ready for.

"Are you okay, Katara?" He asked softly after another tremor racked her slender form. She nodded shakily. He pushed her back at arms length to examine her. Katara's face was flushed, her eyes had taken on a feverish gleam. Sweat slowly dripped down her neck, and in between her bosoms. Zuko watched the little droplet hungrily, taking in every jerking curve of its path. Snapping back to the task on hand, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"You look a little sick, my love." She closed her eyes tightly upon hearing his new nickname for her. She paled, and then her features were tinted lightly with greenish-yellow. Scrambling out of his reach, she ran drunkenly to the bathroom. A moment later he heard her throw up, followed by a gagging sound. He slowly walked after her, and stopped at the door where she appeared, shaking.

He glanced back at the bed and saw the book she was reading thrown onto the floor, covering up his prying glance, he swept her up bridal style, careful not to get her stomach too upset. He gently set her on the bed and covered her with sheets. Her eyes drooped closed, and she whispered him a goodnight. A small smile poised on his lips as he watched her fall asleep, the moon bathing her in its brilliance.

He bent down and kissed her on the nose, then squatted down to pick up the book. He had learned that some books carried a curse that, if not seen by the right eyes, cast illness on the reader. He opened it gently and as he saw the first page, he fell onto his bum, staring in wide-eyed wonder at the pornographic picture, a new feeling ignited in his groin.

He glanced up at Katara, wondering why she was reading it, then a brilliant idea popped into his head. Smirking at his brilliance, he put the scheme to work.

* * *

Sunlight poured into Katara's room, causing a burst of white light to explode in her eyelids. With much complaining, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times to get accustomed to the light. Glancing at her bed, she saw Zuko asleep beside her, and arm draped around her waist, one of his legs wrapping her's into his. Her eyes widened, what she felt when she stared at the portrait returned, the same hunger, lust, and excitement, as well as the adrenalin rush and nervousness.

Untangling herself from his warm body, she watched as he groped the bed for her and smiled thinking, _I could definitely get used to this. Good bye, Haru. _With her decision made, she cast one last glance at Zuko to see he was totally naked, covers thrown off of him, legs spread wide open. Katara bit back a yelp and the urge to go touch him and almost fainted from the effort. He heard him mutter something.

Timidly walking closer she listened, "Katara… oh, Katara….." He moaned. Katara blanched and ran into her closet, pulling a dress on hastily. As she flung open the door and fled into the hall, Zuko jerked awake and grinned as he saw a fleeting glance of Katara's beet red face.

* * *

Smoothing her green-mist silken gown, and checking her hair in a hall mirror, she knocked on Haru's door. He opened it groggily, with a sheet wrapped around his waist and no shirt on. Katara let out a short scream of frustration saying, "Am I cursed or something?"

Immediately, Haru closed the door behind him and stepped into the hall. "What is it Katara?" He asked, somewhat agitatedly.

"The wedding's off." She said flatly, and examined him for any emotion, His eyes widened, and guilt engulfed his features. Taken aback, she took a step away.

"I'm so sorry Katara! I didn't…. I love you!" He cried desperately, releasing his hold on his sheet and grapplingat the air frantically.

The sheet around his waist fell to the floor.

Katara's eyes fixed on his manhood.

_Oh, my, Zuko's is more than twice that size. _She thought instantly and then clapped a hand over her eyes. "My virgin eyes!" she cried and ran blindly down the hall, running into a good number of people.

Coming to a stop at her door, she took a deep breath and opened it, hoping Zuko had left. Her door hit the wall and she stormed into the room only to freeze. Zuko was lying comfortably on her bed, still naked, with the book she was reading propped on his stomach.

Katara immediately turned away, her hand resuming its new roll as blindfold. She heard the door close and the lock turn. She tentatively peered thought the cracks of her fingers only to screw her eyes tightly shut.

Zuko calmly stroked her neck, slowly tracing her collarbone with his warm fingers. He pressed his honed, stark naked body against hers and gently pried her fingers off of her face. She looked abashedly into his golden eyes, having to tilt her head back to look into his face. He leisurely dipped his head to cover his mouth over her's and gradually worked her thin dress off. She moaned, but let him lead her to the bed. She opened up to him, fully and pleasingly.

* * *

Katara woke up once more that day with a naked Zuko tangled up with her body and felt a tingle of bliss surge through her. She gazed at him, his eyes lovingly gazed at her body and traveled up to her eyes. He smiled and pulled the covers over her exposed form and she snuggled into his, fitting perfectly.

"I love you. "He murmured into her ear, caressing the curve of her neck. She whispered her reply and watched his face brighten with pride and joy. Together, they fell asleep, this time, not as two love-struck teens, but as one deeply passionate loving couple.

* * *

A knock woke Zuko up and he carefully extracted himself from Katara's embrace, making sure to cover her all the way. Pulling on his shirt and breeches, he opened the door cautiously and saw Zula standing there impatiently.

"Sokka's coming." She hissed, pulling him into the hall and closing Katara's door. She shoved him into a broom closet just as Sokka came by.

"Is Katara waking up?" He asked, staring at the broom closet quizzically. Shrugging, he switched his gaze onto the levelheaded Zula.

"No, I just got here." She answered coolly and knocked loudly onto the door. They heard the rustle of covers and clothes and Katara opened the door, her face glowing with confusion and delight, her appearance disheveled.

Leaning against the door frame, she asked happily, "Yes?" Sokka just stared at his sister and glanced into the room to check for boys. None, of course, since the one that was in there is now in the broom closet, twiddling his thumbs.

"It's time for breakfast." Sokka said suspiciously but moved on to Haru's room. She watched as Sokka yelped and covered his eyes, screaming, "My virgin eyes!" before running blindly down the hall, almost mauling his sister.

Katara giggled and changed into her tunic and pants, much like the ones she wore on her adventures with Aang. Once she was in the royal dining room, she seated herself on the right hand side of Zuko, which is the place of a lover. She looked shyly at him and he smiled reassuringly, enclosing her small hand with his large one. The visitors watched them curiously, but didn't ask. At least, all of them except for Aang.

"Hey, Katara! You do know that that is the place for a man's lover, don't you?" He quipped loudly, causing everyone to stop talking and stare at them. Katara blushed ferociously and stared at her food.

Zuko cleared his throat, drawing the attention to him. Giving her hand a squeeze, he stood up, pulling her up with him. She clutched his hand and he could feel her palm begin to sweat. She stared at him questioningly, but he chose to ignore it. Instead, he spoke clearly over the din, "I would like to announce some great news." He said.

Turning to Katara, he knelt on one knee, speaking directly to her. "Will you take my hand in marriage, my light, my life, my love?" He asked her, calling her by her nickname for him.

Tears spilled out of her eyes and she flung herself onto him, sobbing, "Yes, Zuko, yes!" A cheer broke out through the crowd but it went unnoticed by the two lovers, who were concentrating on their passionate kiss.

* * *

Katara hummed contentedly, slipping into new clothes for her class. She grabbed for her brush on the nightstand and accidentally grabbed one of the smooth stones. Almost instantaneously, it cracked in her hand. Katara screamed and almost dropped it, but caught herself as she saw a little creature emerge from the shattered shards. Reaching out a tentative finger to touch the reptilian that she recognized at once to be a dragonand she stroked its back, bracing herself for the legends to come true.

As if on cue, a bolt of pain forced Katara onto the floor, but she tried to hang onto something and grabbed the other rock instead of her nightstand. It burst at her touch too, revealing another dragon. It nudged her with its snout on the hand that hadn't touched the first one. Another wave of pain engulfed her consciousness. She collapsed onto the floor, withering as pain convulsed her body, her palms shearing from the raw energy, raw agony, raw power.

She laughed manically, hungrily drinking in the pain and supremacy of the dragons' touch.

* * *

No matter what, I can never write a long chap! to make it up to you, I'll write another one tonight, since my mom is gonna be at a party.

Cheerio, chaps! (no pun intended)


	16. Chapter 16: Pantsless

disclaimer: me only own Naida, Varun, Ea, Alana, Talia, Nari, Azura, Tamal, Lord Saku, adn... why do I feel like there's another one- MOSS, Astrid, and Seung...more to come...BWAHAHAHAHAH!

P.S. I changed my name becuase...well... I CAN! Actually, I don't know why I did, I guess I was just getting tired of 'Tallis Nightly'...MWAHAHAHAH!

**WILL I TORMENT KATARA AND GET HER PREGNANT?- NO NOT _ME!_ ZUKO!**

* * *

"What will you name them?" Zula asked, popping a small rice ball into her mouth. Katara shrugged and watched the week old dragons the size of kittens chase a ball of yarn around the room.

"I know one is a boy," She pointed to the deep blue one, currently pinning the other one onto the ground. "And the other is a girl, so… Naida and Varun." She announced, repositioning Ea in her lap.

"Ada…'Run!" Ea declared, clapping her pudgy hands together. Katara grinned and leaned around Ea to kiss her small nose. She giggled and patted Katara's cheeks with her chubby hands.

"Katara, do you want to go penguin sledding?" Alana asked, walking into the playroom confidently, followed by three little girls around her age that seemed less assured. They giggled nervously as they saw Katara.

"Sure, Princess Alana. Now who may these fine princesses be?" Katara inquired, getting up to curtsy to the anxious girls.

"Nari, milady." One said with an awkward curtsy. She had sparking green eyes and black hair down to her elbows.

"Azura, Lady Katara." A slim girl said proudly, bowing regally. She had dark brown hair that fell straight down her back to her waist and deep set blue eyes.

"Talia. My liege." The youngest looking one said, grinning confidently. She met Katara's eyes eagerly and squarely with her own pale lilac ones. She had light wavy brown hair to her shoulder blades and her smile mischievous and easy. Katara could tell she'd like Talia.

"Well met, young Princess Talia." She grinned upon hearing her name fall from the mighty Princess Katara's petal soft lips. "Well met, Princess Nari, Azura." Katara felt unsure about Azura, with her demeanor screaming, _I am so much better than everyone! _

Shrugging off the feeling, she introduced Zula. "Princesses, I would like you to meet my friend, Princess Zula of the fire nation." Zula stood up with one swift movement and bowed extravagantly. The girls laughed, more at ease.

"Let's go get the others." Katara suggested and she and Zula were escorted out of the room by a mob of young ones, four around he age of seven, one the age of two, and two baby dragons a week old.

"Suki, wanna go sledding?" Katara asked, discarding all proper grammar; she was going to make this the most laid back day she had since she got to the Northern Water Kingdom. Katara knocked on Suki's door one more time and heard a moan.

Katara's eye twitched.

"Suki?" There was a yelp from the other side of the door and it flew open, revealing a disheveled Suki clad in a sheet. Her cheek were red with embarrassment

"Uh, give me five minutes." She said, clutching the sheet. Naida leaped onto her and Suki lifted her arms to deflect the blow.

Her sheet fell.

Katara instantly clamped a hand over her eyes and forced the younger girls to turn around. "I really am cursed." Katara hissed angrily.

"Suki?" A male voice called from inside. Katara heard the rustle of sheets and glanced behind her. A Master Water bender was standing their butt naked.

Letting out a frustrated scream, she herded the girls to Yue's room, Zula following close behind, her face twitching in disgust.

"Now, hopefully, I won't see my brother naked." Katara murmured, but just in case, she told the girls to turn their backs again.

"Yue, is Sokka in their?" Katara asked. A muffled 'No, come in' reassured Katara greatly. Walking in, she saw Yue practicing a pattern dance for the shukusen.

"Do you want to go penguin sledding?" Katara asked, relocating Ea on her hip. She bounced her lightly, still upset from seeing the others naked.

"Sure. Let's ask Zuko and Sokka." Yue said, grinning slyly at Katara. "I have to say, I love you." Katara blanched. "No, not in that way! Now I don't have to marry Zuko!" Yue said and Katara stared at her without emotion.

"Yeah, well, I love him." She said simply. "Get dressed." With that, she and the others left to get Sokka and Zuko.

"Zuko, this is Talia, Alana, Nari, and Azura." Katara introduced everyone to her sulking betrothal behind her. He had refused to go penguin sledding but Katara made him, threatening to pants him in front of everyone.

Zuko nodded to the juveniles, causing them to giggle and stare at him appreciatively. They had gotten half of the Kingdom's children to go sledding, along with Aang, Suki, Yue, and Zula.

"Okay everyone, pair up and snatch a penguin!" Katara called over the excited commotion of the children. They all clambered away, all except for the 'royalties'. "Okay, Talia, with me. Alana with Zuko, Azura go with Zula and Nari with Yue." Katara ordered, Talia grinning when she heard she was going with Katara.

"Katara, can't I go with you?" Zuko whined, causing Katara to raise an eyebrow at him. She shook her head and secured Ea between herself and Talia on the penguin.

"Come on, handsome!" Alana called from their penguin. Zuko grumbled and sat behind the seven year old.

"On your mark! Get set! Go!" Katara bellowed, everyone sliding down the slope, Ea gurgling happily, trying to catch the snow that sprayed form the path of the creature. The wind whipped at Katara's hair, the coldness biting her uncovered face. Katara thrived in her familiar, her face glowing with joy. They finished third, with Aang and a girl named Astrid as first and Yue and a thirteen year old boy named Seung.

"Well raced, everyone!" Aang cried jubilantly, Zuko walking up behind Katara and pulling her into a hug. The girls giggled and the younger boys chanted an obscene tune. Katara smiled and patted his hard chest. He grinned and kissed her forehead, stroking her hair. Katara closed her eyes contentedly and rested her head on his chest.

He rested his chin on her head, enveloping her in his warmth. "_Takara no mochigusare_." He whispered into her ear. She fell to the ground laughing, Zuko towering over her with a grin plastered onto his face.

"A white elephant? Where did that come from?" She asked in between laughs. He chuckled and picked her up.

"It was getting to gushy." Zuko said, nuzzling her neck. Katara made a face and swatted his shoulder.

"Since when do you use the word 'gushy'?" She retorted, her demeanor mockingly imperial, her arms crossed in indignation.

"Since I lost my ability to be articulate, the moment I laid eyes on you I got tongue-tied in wonder." He gushed dramatically; licking the tip of her nose. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"_Koi to seki to wa kakusarenu_." She whispered back. "Love conquers all." He smiled briefly and set her down as Aang walked up to them.

"As much as I hate to break up your lovey-doveyness, the children are hungry." He said, elbowing Zuko rudely. Zuko growled but kept his temper in check as Katara set a cool hand on his arm.

"_Naida! Varun_!" She suddenly thought, having forgotten about the infant dragon. She slapped her face.

_Katara. Katara. _Two voices in her head recited, causing her eyes to go wide.

_Varun? _

_Yes._

_Naida?_

_Yes._

_Where are you?_

They sent her a picture of Katara. Her brow furrowed quizzically. Something wriggled in her coat. Jumping in surprise, she peered into her parka to see the two dragons nestled cozily in the inside pockets. Chuckling, she lead the children to the palace and treated them to a hearty lunch.

* * *

"Come on, Ea! Eat the delightful looking green pureed peas!" Zuko practically pleaded as Ea turned her head away from the unpleasant food, mouth clamped firmly shut. Katara laughed and studied Zuko as he worked with the children. A wide eyed four year old tugged at his tunic, drawing his attention to him. 

The little boy had his small thumb in his mouth, a blanket resting in the crook of his arm. "Well, hello there. What is your name?" Zuko asked gently, picking the toddler up and setting him on the bench besides him. Katara smiled warmly and continued to study him.

"Moss." He said, muffled because of his thumb. Zuko momentarily smiled, offering Moss a peach. He took it eagerly and devoured it, looking up at Zuko with devotion and reverence in his large navy eyes. Katara stifled a laugh and Zuko looked up at her, such longing in his eyes that Katara knew he was thinking about the children they could have.

Katara shivered under the intensity and heat of his gaze and had to leave, with Talia trailing behind.

* * *

Katara changed into her nightgown of white silk that had faded rose color embroidery of flaming phoenixes wrapped around her waist. She brushed out her hair and changed Ea's diaper, cringing as the putrid smell of waste wafted into her nostrils. Sighing she lit a candle on the side of her bed, the look on Zuko's face still burned fresh into her memory. 

Sliding into her bed after Ea was tucked in beside her, she picked up her book, Naida and Varun curled atop her stomach. Ignoring the first page, she flipped to a page with words, instead of revealing pictures.

_Neelam won Hoshi, sired by Hakoda Lee Hoshi and born of Zara won Quelett, was a natural beauty. Tanned skin with piercing blue eyes flecked with silver and mahogany tresses, she was the most powerful water bender known, more so than the Avatar. She was well equipped in the art of weapons, excelling in swordsmanship, staff work, and the deadly shukusen. She was advanced in poetry, singing, dancing, and drawing. To add to her perfection, the Ancient Water Language came fluently to her, able to talk her whole life in the forgotten language with no flaws._

_All in all, she was worthy of a god. She caught the eyes of a certain god by the name of Agni, divinity of Fire and Passion. From age seventeen to the age she disappeared, twenty, she was his consort._

_Over the years as Agni's lover, she befriended many, saving all. Neelam had adopted a little girl and was pregnant at age eighteen. Agni had left her for the year of her pregnancy to stop the Fire Nation, so he had no initiative she was with child. After giving birth to a son and the passing of six months, Neelam thought Agni had left her for another, she was beyond fury and grief and took up another husband, and Air bender named Meech. _

_After the dawn of his son, the first Fire Lord, Agni heard of Neelam's situation and ambushed Meech in the middle of the night, brutally slaughtering him. He was jealous beyond comprehension, only Neelam was able to comfort him._

_Offering herself as a sacrifice, he killed her to reincarnate her as an immortal, as his eternal concubine. Neelam was to live perpetuity pleasuring the fiery God. _

_Agni, showing the last thread of compassion, let her write a letter to their son and adoptive daughter. She left the diamond necklace Agni had given her to her adoptive daughter, as a symbol of her love that will never cease. _

Katara raised her eyebrows, engrossed in the book. She learned of Neelam's ways of life, her accomplishments and her descendants. After getting to the middle of the book, she had to set it down because the wick of her candle was down to a stub. Sighing, she gently lifted the sleeping dragons off of her torso and set them on a spare pillow with Ea right next to them.

"I love you." Katara whispered and blew out the light, almost instantly falling asleep.

* * *

"Sokka! Wake up!" Katara yelled, still pulling her boots on. Her outfit for the day was a white tunic with silver moons in different phases lining the sleeves, neck line and hem. Her pants were also white, sturdy and made for outdoor activities. Today, Katara would go hunting with her friends. 

Over the weeks, Naida and Varun had grown to the size of large horses, along with the times Katara and Zuko…. interacted. They had to set off their wedding date, the search for Fire Lord Ozai preparatory. Sokka came stumbling out of his room in only a long- thankfully- shirt and his boots. He fell to the floor, sill trying to put on his breeches.

Katara smirked and snatched them out of her brother's grasp, locking his door with ice on the hinges and knob, and ran down the hall, forcing Sokka to chase her. Howling in frustration as Katara dove into Zuko's chambers, Sokka gave up, stalking to the door.

"Katara! Give me back my pants!" Sokka yelled, pounding on the door. He heard muffled snickers.

"What's the secret word, dearest brother?" Katara asked sweetly, her voice muffled.

Sokka growled and snapped, "Just give me the damn pants!"

"The magic word, Sokka!" Katara insisted, her voice full of laughter. Sokka gritted his teeth and whispered,

"Ni-bleep."

"What was that, I didn't hear you?" Katara asked, though Sokka knew all to well she heard. Losing his patience he yelled,

"NI-BLEEP TWABOING LALACHOKALOO!" Many servants stared at him oddly.

"Sorry Sokka, that's not the new magic word." Katara drawled, he could vividly imagine her leaning against the door, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well then, what is it?"

"Please."

"NOW you use please?" Sokka asked incredulously. He sighed, his legs were getting cold. "Will you please give me the pants?"

More snickers. The door opened, revealing a straight-faced Katara. "Here." She said flatly, handing him the pants.

Relieved, Sokka put them on. "These are rather snug." He said thoughtfully. The pants weren't 'snug' they were skin tight. Katara struggled to keep a straight face on as Zuko just stared in disbelief at Sokka's stupidity.

"Sokka, are you an idiot?" Katara asked, exasperated.

"I don't think so. Am I?" Sokka replied sarcastically but caught on. "Hey! These are girls' pants!" He cried, ripping them off. Katara didn't try to hide her laughter. "I said the magic word!" He said accusingly.

"Yea, you did…." Katara trailed off, waiting for Sokka to catch on again. Obviously, he was in no hurry. "You said, 'Will you please give me _the_ pants.' Not _my _pants, so I assumed you wanted any pants and gave you the pair closest to me." Katara paused innocently, tapping her chin. "You know Sokka; you need to be more observant."

"Yeah, well, how's this for observant? Why was a pair of _your _pants in _his _room?" Sokka asked, mock innocent.

Katara narrowed her eyes and hissed pleasantly, "Where my articles of clothing go are of none of your concern." Sokka gulped and fled down the hallway, not bothering to put pants on.

"I love my family." Katara said sweetly, turning to Zuko. "Come on, we have to get ready for the hunt."

* * *

Was that a longer chapter? Anyway...uummmm... actually, I don't have any Author's notes...so...yea, RnR! 


	17. Chapter 17: Deaf Ears

**disclaimer: does it look like I own it? if i did, you guys would be in hell.**

* * *

Katara sighed and rubbed her aching shoulders. She plopped down on her bed and looked around her new room. Over the weeks, the dragons' size progressed at a rapid rate and, Katara not wanting to part with them, had moved into a room big enough for two horse sized dragons with extra room. Sinking into the hollow in Naida's collar bone, Katara surveyed her third room.

It had black marbled flooring covered mostly by the huge polar-bear rug, bookcases lined a wall and where they didn't silk paintings did. A fireplace took up most of another wall, while the third had three doors leading to her bathroom, study, and closet. The fourth wall was actually a wall of glass that could slide into another wall to permit Naida and Varun to enter the room.

Sighing once more as she spotted the six boxes she still had to unpack (having refused servants' help) Katara decided to take a break and went out looking for Zuko. He had sent a messenger bird to his uncle explaining everything, but his uncle was still on his way to get him home, being the emperor. He'd become more distant as reports said he was nearing closer.

Katara knew he loved his uncle, but he didn't want to leave Katara. They had put off their wedding for many reasons; the hunt for Ozai, the Southern Water Kingdom being rebuild, and last but not least, his rule of the Fire Nation.

Katara walked slowly down the halls, pulling her robe tighter over her plain white dress. She walked along the walls of the city, thinking he'd be there talking war tactics with some soldier. He wasn't. Katara wound her way through the crowded streets of the city, fire nation soldiers mingled with water nation citizens. Katara had almost forgotten that the soldiers and crew on the ship that brought Zuko and Zula here had to stay to, there ship frozen in the bay and with the lack of water benders they couldn't get out. Some suggested melting the ice, but it was far too thick for them to melt and the climate didn't mix with their bending abilities.

As Katara neared the entrance to the walled city, a friend stopped her. "Ea wants you and Zuko is in the library." Aria said.

"Thanks, you seem to know everything that I need." Katara said, taking Ea from Aria's arms. Ea, over elated to see her 'mom', gave her a kiss on the cheek as she tightened her arms around her neck. She was now two years old, her hair down to her neck. Katara smiled and kissed her on her nose.

"No, Atara, it's that only a blind person wouldn't see the face you pull when you're thinking of him." Aria said with a sly smile. Katara blushed.

"Tell Alana and Talia to come by sometime." Katara called as she made her way through the hustling streets. Arexie nodded and waved to her.

She made her way to the library and found Zuko sitting by the fireplace, reading a thick book. Katara sat down next to him in a puff, pealing off a squirming Ea from her neck. Zuko looked up and kissed her cheek and Ea's.

"What are you reading?" Katara asked, pulling the toddler form the fire as she tried to make a grab for it. Ea found a new distraction, catching the lantern that swayed from side to side above Zuko.

"Something on my ancestry. You know, that book really sparked my interest." Zuko said with a sly wink. Ea climbed onto his lap, hands stretched high trying to snatch at the lantern Katara shook her head, snuggling up to him.

"You know what I don't understand?" She asked, watching Ea sway back and forth with the same rhythm as the lantern. "Why someone would put her on top of a tower, and how. Also, why did you come here?" She asked. He closed his book and kissed her on her neck.

"I was tracking the last Natas and it led me to you, my love. And as for Ea," He paused, catching the toddler as she fell backwards, still trying to get the lantern. Zuko sighed and lifted her to his shoulders. "As for Ea…we are lucky enough to have your little moonbeam." Katara laughed and kissed him on the lips, a short, light kiss.

"I think someone was trying to get rid of her Zuko, but why?" She asked herself, tapping her chin. Her face lightened as Yue and Suki came in sight with Alana and Talia. Alana's dark chaotic curls were somewhat tamed, but her dark purple eyes weren't. Talia's light brown hair swished in a childish elegance as she skipped towards Katara, her pale lilac eyes intense with fun.

"'Ello, Katara!" Talia said falling onto Katara's lap. Katara laughed and hugged Alana as Talia scooted over onto one leg to leave room for Alana who sat on the other. Zuko watched them intently, Ea hugging the extinguished (thanks to Zuko) lantern as if it were her favorite stuffed animal, Puppy. Zuko pulled Ea off of his shoulders and set her in his lap.

"Zuko…can I hold Ea?" Talia asked shyly, her eyes flickering to his then to her hands and back to his eyes. Zuko's face was straight but Katara could see his eyes dancing with laughter. He gently handed Ea to Talia, who held the two year old awkwardly in her small lap.

"'Air 'Ada 'Run?" Ea asked, slapping her hands to the crumpled paper lantern, her stubby legs kicking in excitement. Katara smiled, feeling the weight of three girls on her lap. Yue and Suki sat down on the other side of Katara as Zuko was sitting on her right. Zula, Aang, and Sokka stormed in, debating Earth Nation's war formation. Zuko laughed just then as they gravitated toward them. Zula sat on the floor in front of Katara as Aang and Sokka sat on the other side of Zuko.

Zula stood up and acted like she was going to sit on Alana's lap. Katara laughed as she picked up the now eight year old and sat on Katara's lap, Zula setting Alana on hers. Zuko couldn't help but smile.

"Zuko! Are you nervous about the wedding?" Yue asked, leaning backwards to talk to him. He did the same and shook his head.

"I'm nervous about the party after! I've never enjoyed dancing!" He called back over the friendly din. Yue laughed and turned back to Suki.

Sokka asked Zuko on his point of view for the army formation and Zuko eagerly joined in. A few citizens walked by, watching them curiously.

Katara leaned back happily, leaning against Zuko's solid form. Zula was still sitting on her lap, so was Talia with Ea on her lap. Alana had to go to the healer's for a check up; she had a nasty cold two weeks before.

* * *

Gradually the crowd thinned out as the day grew older, needing to attend to things before dark and such. Katara got up stiffly, Talia waiting patiently for her. Katara smiled and handed Ea to Zuko, who was half-asleep. "Go to my room tonight, love." She whispered and he eagerly got up, whether it was for the bed or what they could do in the bed, Katara did not know.

"Come on, Talia-Talia." Katara said, offering her hand to the sleepy child. She took it, yawning. Katara shook her head and picked her up. As she once again made her way through the town to Talia's house, the child fell asleep, her head resting on her shoulder. Katara grinned, hearing the steady breathing. She came to a good-sized house and knock on the door. A boy around her age answered. He had dark brown hair, almost black and blue, warm eyes.

"Hello, milady. What can I do for you?" He asked easily, opening the door. Katara laughed as he bowed.

"There's no need. Just call me Katara." She said, walking into the warm, fir-lit house. He grinned as he saw his sister sleeping.

"My name's Kari, by the way. Do you want me to take Talia?" He asked, though he knew the answer.

"Sure." She said, letting him peel Talia from her body just like she had to do with Ea.

"You can sit if you want, Katara." Kari said, gesturing to a comfortably worn looking couch. Katara thankfully sat down, watching as Kari left the room to put Talia to bed.

A young woman, also looking Katara's age walked into the room, watching Katara curiously. She looked exactly like Kari, only looking feminine. She was wearing a deep purple dress that was sensible cotton.

"Hello, what's your name?" Katara asked pleasantly, if a little awkwardly. The girl smiled and curtseyed.

"Alaula, Katara." She said.

"That doesn't sound like a name I'm familiar with. Where does it come from?" Katara asked conversationally.

"Oh, it came from a small tropical island….I forget what it was called though. All I know is that it was a beautiful island." Alaula said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You said 'was' as in past tense. Did something happen there?" Katara asked, her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"The fire nation burned it. Now it's just an island of cinders." She said absently. Kari entered the room with three mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of fruit.

"Ah, I see you've met my timid twin, Alaula." Kari said, his voice teasing as he sat down next to his sister. Alaula punched him playfully in the arm.

"Talia says a good deal about you, Katara. She idolizes you. A bit annoying really. Always comparing me to you." Alaula said, laughing at Katara's blush. As dusk arrived after thirty minutes of pleasant talk, Katara dismissed herself.

"I have to go, Zuko is waiting for me. Please, come by any time with Talia." Katara said, giving Alaula a hug.

"I heard that fire prince is quite the looker." Alaula said slyly, Kari laughing heartily at Katara's expense as she blushed once more.

"Oh, he is quite the looker, Alaula." Katara said, giving her a sly wink. Both girls laughed as Kari's blush rose at the thought of what they were talking about.

"Well, I'll see you some time." Katara said, walking into the darkness of night. Talia's siblings closed the door, never hearing Katara's muffled scream or her struggle.

* * *

**well, there you go...I'll try to update again sometime this week...who knows? I only have two days of school. shrugs I'm focusing more on Blue Rider and These Confines, then Sweet Ice, next Protector of the Crescent, and then Rebirth: You abandon Me. Turns out rebirth is a pretty popular story, though It's not an important one on my list..oh well**


	18. Please read

**Yes, Yes I know. I change my mind way too much. I'll be adding** _Part Two: With A Vengeance _**after August 12, 2006. **

**Once more, plot will change. If I ever change this story again, send evil, flaming, wicked insults to me, kapesh? Okay, as of this note, I am completely and fully emmersing myself in this fic. even if I have to force myself. **

**Until the next updations-**

**Erica**


End file.
